Bride of Pendorric
by Celestine
Summary: Serenity Farington knew when she met Endymion Pendorric that he was different. She was right. From ghosts to terrible twins, Serenity has a tough life ahead of her because she is the new Bride of Pendorric. It is rumored that she is the next victim of the
1. Prolouge

Date of completion-1/1/01

Hello my name is Celestine and this is my first fan fiction. It is based on the book called "Bride of Pendorric" by Victoria Holt. I have read many of her books but this one is my most favorite. It takes place in about the year 1897. I hope that you all will enjoy this story. I would really like it if you could e-mail me so I can see how I am doing. Thanks and enjoy the story 

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon simple as that. I also don't own anything pertaining to the book "Bride of Pendorric" I am also sorry if somebody else had this idea out before me. But any similarities in any other story is only an accident I don't want to steal anyone's idea. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Serenity Farington watched the sea gently crest on the shore as she sat in the sand. 'I am 18 years old now. Father wants me to marry soon.' She thought. She sat there for only a few more minutes and then got up and started walking home. She walked up a hill that was a few yards from the beach. On top of the hill was a small house, to the west of the house was a small artist studio. 'Father must be in his studio as usual.' she thought. A small smile tugged at her lips. As she approached the door she heard two voices inside. One belonged to her father the other one was unfamiliar. 'It must be a customer.' she thought. Serenity opened the door and stepped inside. 

"I am sorry sir but this piece is not for sale, It has a greater value to me then any amount of money." Said her father's voice 'He must be talking about the work of me.' Serenity thought. Her father's most beautiful work of art he had ever created was a small statue of her. He had carved it when she was about 10 years just after her mother died. Serenity held back the tears in her eyes as she remembered her mother. She had died of a sickness that to this day was never explained. 

"Oh here is Serenity." Said a voice. Serenity was jarred out of her thoughts by her father's voice. "Serenity I would like you to meet Endymion Pendorric. Mr. Pendorric this is my daughter Serenity." Her father said gesturing to the man sitting near a small table. The man looked about 28 years old. He had dark deep blue eyes and unruly midnight black hair. 

"Hello." She said softly. Endymion smiled stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. 

"Hello Serenity. Your father has told me a lot about you." He said. Serenity blushed slightly and gently took her hand from his. 

"I see that you have taken a liking to that statue on the table." Serenity stated. Endymion nodded and walked over to the table. He started to examine the statue more closely. 

"I have a love for art and when I find something as wonderful as this I just have to have it." Endymion said "but it seems that your father is very stubborn about selling it. Why is that Mr. Farington?" 

"That statue is of my daughter when she was 10 years old. I made a vow long ago that my most beautiful work of art would never go up for sale. That statue of Serenity is that work." He said. Endymion nodded his head and smiled again. 

"I thank you for this lovely chat I hope to see you again." Endymion said and then walked out the door. Serenity sat down in a chair next to her father and sighed. Mr. Farington turned to his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Charming fellow don't you think." He said. Serenity just rolled her eyes and thought how odd of a man her father was. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next day found Serenity on the beach again. She sat her self on the sand and watched the seagulls' fish a few yards off shore. 

"I see that we have a common love for the beach and sea." Said a voice. Serenity gasped and turned to the voice. It was Endymion Pendorric. "

Oh it is only you." Serenity gasped. Endymion frowned. 

"Are you that glad to see me?" He said is a huff. Serenity laughed. 

"No that is not what I meant. I am just glad that it is you and not someone I don't know." She explained. Endymion sat down next to her. 

"So do you come out to the sea a lot Serenity?" He asked. Serenity nodded. 

"Ever sense my mother died I have always come out here to be alone and think. It does me a little good to be able to be alone sometimes." Serenity replied. Endymion nodded his head. He rose from the sand and offered his hand to Serenity. Serenity took his hand and stood up. 

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked. Serenity nodded and they walked off. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Endymion lead Serenity to a cliff about a half a mile from her home. 

"This is what the view looks like where Pendorric Manor is." Endymion said. Serenity looked over the cliff. Down the short cliff was a small beach. There were Seagulls fishing off shore. Dolphins jumped in the surf. The little beach was protected was by 3 cliff. 

"Wow this is a wonderful view. Pendorric Manor is near the sea?" Serenity asked. Endymion nodded. 

"Pendorric overlooks the English Channel." Endymion answered. Serenity looked once again at the small cove and then turned to Endymion. 

"I must really getting back home Father will start worrying about me." She said. Endymion offered his hand for her. Serenity took it. 

"Well then we must get you home." Endymion said. Serenity nodded and they started off down the cliff. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Over the next few weeks Endymion Pendorric came by often. Serenity often was at the beach when he came to see her. They went on walks and for drives in his car. Serenity took him to many places of interest around the small French Island. One day Endymion never came to see her so Serenity was busy in the small house cleaning. 

'I better get father his lunch before he gets to hungry.' She thought. Serenity walked into the small kitchen and prepared a small meal. She placed some tea and the meal on a tray and walked toward the small studio. 

"Father, I have brought lunch for you." Serenity called out. When no one answered she placed the meal on a table by the door. She stepped inside. She saw her father talking to Endymion Pendorric. Her father's face was ashen and he looked 10 years older. Endymion had a grim look on his face but his eyes had a glint of humor. 

"Father what is wrong?" Serenity asked. Serenity's father jumped and looked at his daughter in confusion. 

"Se.. Serenity wha..what are you doing here?" He stuttered. 

"I brought you your lunch father." Serenity answered. Her father raised his brow and then the look of confusion left his eyes. 

"Ok Serenity just leave it on the table by the door and I will get it later." He said. Serenity nodded and walked out. Once outside she wandered down to the beach once more. She removed her shoes and lifted up her dress. Serenity waded into the water until it was half way up her knees. 'I wonder why father what was bothering father. He looked so pale and confused.' She thought. Serenity stayed in the water until her legs were numb. A sudden yelling of a voice started her. She slipped in the rising surf and then everything went black. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Serenity. Serenity. Wake up Serenity." Said a familiar voice. Serenity slowly opened her eyes. When she her eyes came into focus she looked around. She saw Endymion above her soaking wet. His movements were frantic and his eyes held fear and concern. 

"What...happened?" She squeaked softly. Endymion looked at her and gently pushed a blonde hair out of her eyes. 

"You fell under the water. I am sorry that I started you. When you fell in the water I pulled you out." Endymion explained. Serenity started coughing and Endymion gently held her as she emptied her stomach of seawater. 

"Feel better?" Endymion asked laughing slightly. Serenity looked up confused at him. 'What is this emotion that I am feeling? When he holds me I get this feeling that it is right. He makes me feel like a whole person' Serenity thought. Endymion gently shook her out of her thoughts. "Serenity we better get you home before you catch a cold. We don't want that do we." Endymion said. Serenity shook her head. 

Endymion gently picked her up in his arms. Serenity gasped in shock. 

"Endymion Pendorric you put me down this instant." Serenity shrieked. Endymion laughed and pressed his forehead to hers. 

"I don't think so Serenity you are too weak to stand let alone walk." Endymion whispered. Serenity blushed and looked away from him. Endymion started walking to her house. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Serenity's father had made his daughter stay inside for a few days. She had developed a slight sore throat and a lingering cough. Endymion had begin around at least once a day to see how she was doing. When she was strong enough to move with out a lot of help Endymion took her for a walk on the beach. 

"So you are feeling better now Serenity?" Endymion asked. 

"I guess I do but I just hate feeling weak." Serenity answered. Endymion laughed and gently pulled her closer to him. 

"Do you always laugh like that?" Serenity whispered. 

"Only when I am happy." He whispered back. Serenity blushed and looked down. 

"Why would feel happy with me I am not rich like you. I don't have a name to anything or me like that." Serenity whispered. 

"I don't care about money or names. I care about you Serenity only you." Endymion whispered in her ear. Serenity looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say Endymion. I..." was all she said before Endymion placed a finger over her lips.

"I know you don't know what to say. But I want to say this." Endymion said while pulling her closer. Their faces were inches away from each other. 

"I have fallen in love with you Serenity." He whispered in her ear. Serenity looked at him with confusion and fear in her eyes. 

"Endymion I don't understand why me?" She asked softly. Endymion pulled her closer and looked in her sky blue eyes with his dark deep blue ones. 

"Serenity you are the most amazing women I have ever met. I love you with all my heart. There is no one that I want to feel like this but you. Serenity I love you." Endymion said. Serenity eyes filled slowly with tears and she pressed her face into Endymion's shirt. 

"Endymion I believe that I have fallen in love with you also." She whispered into his shirt. Endymion gently pushed her away from his shirt. Serenity looked up at his with confusion written on her face. Endymion gently lowered his face to hers in a sweet soft kiss. Serenity responded with all the love she felt for the man that was holding her. Endymion gently broke the kiss after a few moments. 

Serenity placed her head on his chest and sighed. Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist. "Endymion you know what?" She asked softly. Endymion looked down at her. 

"What is that love?" Endymion replied. Serenity giggled. 

I love you too." She whispered into his shirt. Endymion laughed lightly. 

"Well it looks like we both agree on something else." He said. 

"You are so impossible." Serenity laughed. Endymion released her and offered her his arm. Serenity smiled and accepted his arm. They then made there way back to her house on the hill.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Serenity and Endymion were sharing a picnic lunch under a tree. They were feeding each other little pieces of sandwiches and fruits. When they had finished they went for another walk on the beach. Endymion stopped walking and drew her close. 

"Serenity there is something that I want to ask you." He said. Serenity looked at him with all the love she felt burning inside her. Endymion pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt on one knee. Serenity looked at him with confusion across her face. 

"My love would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Endymion asked. Serenity now had tears running down her face. She knelt down next to him and threw her arms around him. 

"I will take that as a yes." Endymion laughed. He opened the box and pulled out a simple ring of gold with a single diamond on it. He placed it on her left ring finger. Serenity kissed him and he responded. 

Endymion gently broke the kiss and gathered Serenity in his arms. 

"You have made me so happy darling." Endymion whispered into her hair. Serenity placed one of her hands on his face and looked in his eyes. 

"I hope I am all you hope that I will be." Serenity said. Endymion gently stood up and picked Serenity up by the waist. He twirled her around in circles in the air. Serenity squealed with laughter. 

"Endymion put me down this instant." She squealed. Endymion complied and set the small women on the ground. 

Serenity snuggled up in Endymion's arms. They stayed like that for quite some time. Then Serenity stirred in his arms. 

"Endymion I really must get home. We must talk to my father about wedding plans." Serenity said. Endymion nodded and led her to see her father. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Of course Serenity's father was thrilled. All he wanted was for Serenity to be happy. Serenity and Endymion were married in a small chapel not far from her home. They took a spent a short time in a hotel in the capital of the island. 2 months later Serenity was at the doctor with her very worried husband. 

"What seems to be the problem Mrs. Pendorric?" The doctor asked. 

"Well I have begun feeling sick in the morning and pains in my chest." Serenity said. The doctor wrote some things down one a sheet of paper. 

"Well Mrs. Pendorric is seems there is an easy cure for these sickness and pains." The doctor said.

"What would that be?" Endymion asked.

"Well Mr. Pendorric these pains will only last about 9 months." The doctor said. Serenity and Endymion looked at him confused. 

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Pendorric in 9 months you both will be parent." The doctor laughed lightly. Serenity's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to muffle the scream that was on the tip of her tongue. Endymion thanked the doctor and lead Serenity out the door. 

"We must go tell father the good news." Serenity said. Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 

"That is a good idea love lets do that." Endymion said. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Serenity bounded out of the car the Endymion was driving. She ran up to the small house and opened the door. 

"Father. Father where are you?" She called out. Serenity went into his bedroom it was empty. But on the bed she found a folded piece of paper with her name on the front. Serenity opened the letter and read 

Dearest Serenity,

I know when you read this letter I am all ready dead. But do not cry my little one it was my doing. I know you are happy now with Endymion Pendorric. I know he will take good care of you. I don't want you to mourn for me my love because I to am happy now. When your mother died I was dead inside. The only thing that kept me alive these past eight years was you Serenity. I know that I you will miss me very much but you have a whole new and wondrous life ahead of you. My daughter all I ask is that you be happy till the day when you will meet your mother and me again. 

Love, Father 

P.S. Endymion please take good care of my daughter or I will come back to haunt you for all your life. HA HA HA 

The letter dropped from Serenity's trembling hand. She started sobbing softly. Her shoulders started to shake. 

"Serenity where are you love?" Called out Endymion. He entered the room to find his wife on her fathers bed sobbing. 

"Oh my love what ever is that matter?" He asked softly. Serenity showed him the letter. Endymion quickly skimmed the letter. His face took on a look of shock. 

"Oh Serenity I am so sorry." He said and then gathered his young wife in his arms and tried to soothe her. They stayed like that for most of the rest of the day. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was a dark and gloomy day when Serenity's father was laid next to her mother in the small church graveyard. Endymion held a crying Serenity as she let the world know of her loss. 

"I feel like I let him down in a way Endymion." Serenity sobbed in his shirt. 

"Serenity my love there is nothing that we could have done. I am sorry about your father but you need to get on with your life." Endymion said to her. 

"I know I just want the hurting to stop." Serenity whispered. Endymion tightened his grip around her. 

"So do I love so do I." he said. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

End prologue 

Please E-mail me with what you think about my story. Thanks for taking the time to read it. 

E-mail [Leopard13006@aol.com][1]

See ya

   [1]: mailto:Leopard13006@aol.com



	2. Chapter 1

  
Author: Celestine 

Date of completion-1/18/01

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon simple as that. I also don't own anything pertaining to the book "Bride of Pendorric" I am also sorry if somebody else had this idea out before me. But any similarities in any other story is only an accident I don't want to steal anyone's idea.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Serenity and Endymion stayed on the island until Serenity went into labor. Endymion had wanted to take Serenity home to Pendorric but wanted her to have a safe delivery. Serenity had wondered what Endymion's family was like so she asked him one day.

Serenity and Endymion had stopped for lunch in a small restaurant.

"Endymion what is Pendorric and your family like?" Serenity asked. Endymion's eyes lightened as he smiled

"What do you want to know about first?" He asked. 

"What does Pendorric look like." She asked.

"Well it is about 400 years old. It was build of a gray colored stone from around the countryside. It is about 100 yards from the English Channel shore. It is built in a square space with four different sections." Endymion said and then ran a hand though his hair. 

"That is all about I can tell you now or you won't have anything to look forward to."

"Well then tell me about your family." Serenity urged.

"Well both of my parents are dead. But I still have my sister and her family." Endymion paused for a moment but then spoke on. "Erin, my sister, is married to a man named Charles Chaston. They got married when Erin was 18 years old. He was 30." Serenity's eyes widened. "Now I know what you are thinking. You think that he is too old for her. But you must remember that I am 10 years older then you." Endymion stated. Serenity looked at his and nodded her head.

"But you know that doesn't matter because I love you Serenity." Endymion whispered. Serenity blushed and her eyes flickered with the love she felt for her husband.

"Endymion does your sister have and children?" She asked.

"Yes she had twin daughters. They are 10 years old. They are named Hyson and Lowella." Endymion answered. Serenity smiled slightly and her hand rested on her large stomach. 'I wonder what our child will be. I know Endymion would like a son. But I want a daughter.' She thought. Her smile grew a little larger. 'It would be wonderful if I had one of both.'

"Serenity." Endymion called. Serenity came out of her trance and looked at him. Endymion offered her his arm and they walked out of the small restaurant. Serenity's steps faltered as she felt a pain in her lower stomach. She cried out as a contraction seized her. Endymion watched his wife with concern.

"Serenity what is wrong? Are you all right?" He asked. Serenity looked up at him and shook her head.

"Endymion wither you like it or not you like it our baby is making its appearance into the world." Endymion's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I will take you back to the hotel and then go get a doctor." Endymion said. 

He helped Serenity up to their room in a small hotel. When in the room he helped her change clothes and then into bed. Serenity cried out as another contraction seized her body. She grabbed Endymion's hand and held on. 

"Endymion please don't leave me." Serenity whispered. Tears were slowly making their way down her face. Endymion gently took her in his arms. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Serenity you know I would stay if I could but I need to get you a doctor." He whispered. Serenity nodded and let go of his hand.

"Now you stay here. I will be back as soon as I can." Endymion stated and then he left her to find help.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

30 minutes later

Endymion returned with a doctor and his wife. They pushed a worried and angry Endymion into another room. The doctor came up to Serenity and started to examine her. His wife gently wiped Serenity's brow.

"Well Mrs. Pendorric it looks like you won't be in labor long." The doctor announced. Serenity smiled. "That's good," she said. She soon cried out as another contraction took over her body.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

4 hours later

Endymion was finally let back into the room with his wife. She held a small baby in her arms. It had a small cap of midnight black hair on it head. The baby opened its eyes to reveal a delicate sky blue. Endymion sat down on the bed next to her. He heard a soft whimper from behind him. He turned around to see the doctor's wife behind him. In her arms was another small baby in her arms. She handed it to him and he accepted the baby gently. It also had black hair and sky blue eyes.

"Two." He whispered. Serenity shrugged her shoulders and leaned on him.

"We have a beautiful son and daughter Endymion." She said softly. Then she started laughing softly. Endymion raised one eyebrow at her.

"What is so funny?" He said and then kissed her on the side of the head.

"Oh nothing much. I just got my wish." Serenity said.

"What wish is that."

"Oh that we would have a son and daughter." 

"Well it looks like you got your wish." Endymion said into her hair. The baby in his arms started crying and whiled its arms. Endymion smiled and rocked the baby. The doctor entered the room and announced that the twins and mother were in perfect health. He also said that they would be ready for travel in about 2 months. He also told Serenity to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of water to regain her strength. He and his wife soon left giving the new parents the best of luck.

"What should we name them?" Serenity asked. 

"I liked the names you picked out." Endymion answered.

"So then Christopher for the boy and Celestial for the girl." Serenity said. Endymion pecked her on the cheek.

"That means Chris and Celeste for short." He said. Serenity laughed and kissed him on the lips. Endymion put Christopher in a small crib next to the bed and then did the same with Celestial. He then changed his clothes and joined Serenity in bed. 

"Endymion you know what?" Serenity whispered from his arms. Endymion tightened his grip around her.

"What darling?" 

"I love you." Serenity said.

"I love you too darling." He whispered. That was the last they said for the rest of the night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

2 months after the twins' birth found the small family traveling to England. Endymion pointed out landmarks as they passed them on the boat. Celestial tugged over and over on her mother's dress. Christopher burbled from Endymions arms. Both twins looked at the passing blues and greens with big eyes.

"Oh Celestial stop pulling on my dress." Serenity scolded. Celestial looked up at her mother in surprise and then tears filled her eyes. She started whimpering softly. Endymion chuckled softly and Christopher giggled at the sight of his mother and younger sister.

Serenity had finally untangled her daughter from her dress. She regarded her composer and then stormed back to their small cabin. Endymion looked at him son and shook his head.

"Your sister is in big trouble little one." Endymion said to Christopher. Christopher just kept giggling.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Endymion, Serenity and the twins arrived at their stop on the ship there was a small carriage waiting for them. There was a small basket that Endymion put the twins in so he and Serenity could rest their arms. Serenity leaned sleepily on Endymion.

"Endymion do you think your family will like me?" she asked. Endymion wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Of course they will like you darling. There is nothing that they don't need to like." Endymion insured her. Serenity seemed content and in a few minutes she fell asleep. Endymion smiled and pulled her closer. 'Serenity I don't know why you think you are not good enough. But you are all I need to be happy.' He thought. 

One of the twins started whimpering in its basket. Endymion gently leaned Serenity on the seat and picked up the now crying Celestial and rocked her in his arms.

"Everyone is going to like you also Celestial and you too Christopher." Endymion chuckled. Both babies started giggling. 

The carriage stopped abruptly lurching Serenity out of her nap. Endymion placed Celestial back in her basket. He then stuck his head out the window.

"Why did we stop?" Endymion called out.

"We have a hitchhiker Mr. Pendorric." Replied the driver. Endymion opened the door to revel a small girl about 10. She had sparkling brown eyes and dark brown hair in braids. She was wearing a simple light blue dress.

"I wanted to be the first to see your bride Uncle Endymion." She said. Endymion picked up the child and closed the door. The carriage started its journey once again. 

"Well Serenity it looks like Lowella it very impatient. Lowella this is Serenity my wife." Endymion said. The child examined Serenity and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought she would be French. I was so sure she would be French." Lowella said. 

A cry came from one of the baskets containing the twins. Serenity picked up a screaming Christopher and held him in her arms. Lowellas eyes widened a little.

"Uncle Endymion you didn't say you were a daddy." She stated. Endymion chuckled and took Celestial from the other basket.

"Well these two are one of the reasons I didn't come home sooner." Endymion said. Lowella nodded her head and seemed to accept the excuse.

"What are there names?" She asked. 

"The girl is Celestial and the boy is Christopher." Serenity answered. Lowella's face too on one of confusion but soon disappeared. The carriage stopped and lurched a little forward. Lowella jumped from the carriage and ran toward a large house. Serenity studied it with Christopher still in her arms. 

It is a square shape and had a garden on the west side. The north side over looked a small cliff. Below the cliff was a small beach and then the English Channel spanned as far as the eye could see. A woman came from the house. 'That must be Erin.' Serenity thought. The women had long black hair that was flowing at her shoulders. She had perching dark blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress made of velvet.

"Endymion so you have finally returned. This must be Serenity. Welcome to Pendorric Serenity." Erin said. "I am glad Endymion finally brought you home." She turned to Endymion. "Why didn't you come home sooner. It has begin almost a year." Endymion started to answer but was interrupted by a cry from Christopher. Endymion took him from Serenity's' arms and calmed his son down.

Erin's' eyes grew a little at the sight of there son. Lowella ran up to her mother. Another cry signaled that Celestial was growing impatient of her basket in the carriage. Serenity went and retrieved her.

"Well these two are some of the reasons we didn't come home till now." Endymion explained. Erin smiled in understanding and walked up to Endymion.

"May I hold her?" Erin asked. Serenity nodded and placed Celestial in Erin's arms.

"What are there names?" Erin asked.

"The boy is named Christopher and the girl is named Celestial." Serenity whispered. Endymion watched her. 'Oh darling there is no reason for you to be so shy.' He thought. Serenity turned away and walked to the cliff.

"I am sorry Erin I think she still misses her father." Endymion said. 

"What happened to her father?" Erin asked. Endymions face darkened and he held n to his son tighter.

"Her father killed himself when she was about 3 months pregnant. Serenity blames herself for what happened. It was not her fault though. He was unhappy because her mother had died many years ago. He only stayed alive to see that she was going to be taken care of." Endymion explained.

Erin's' face softened and she walked to Endymion. She put Celestial in one arm and took Christopher in the other.

"Go talk to her. I will look after them." Erin said. Endymion nodded his thanks and then made his way to his wife.

Serenity watched the sea waves hit the sand on the beach and tears filled her eyes. 'Oh father where are you when I need you.' She thought. Serenity suddenly remembered something he had said to her a few days after her mother died.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^FLASHBACK^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

An 8 years old Serenity sat in the sand throwing rocks into the sea in anger. 

"Mommy why did you have to die." She screamed at the sea. It just kept hitting the sand Serenity slumped down into the sand and cried her heart out to the birds flying overhead. 

"Mommy you said you would always be there for me. Where are you know?" She whispered. 

"Serenity she will always be with you when you need her." A voice said gently. Serenity looked up to see her father. She rushed into his arms and grabbed a hole of his shirt. Serenity sobbed in her father's arms. Her father gently soothed her until she had clamed down.

"Serenity. Listen I know you are going to miss your mother. But you can't dwell on the past. You must get on with your life Serenity." Her father firmly said. Serenity wiped her eyes and looked up at her father.

"But papa I wanted to tell mama something." Serenity whispered. Her father turned his daughter to the sea.

"Serenity if you want to talk to your mother all you have to do is talk to the sea. Your mother loved the sea. If you need just come to the sea." He said. Serenity smiled and hugged her father. 

"Now Serenity lets go inside and I will make you some lunch." Serenity nodded and they walked into the house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Serenity brushed back a piece of her hair that blew in the wind. She made her way down a path that lead to a beach. Serenity sat down in the sand. She looked out over the water and watched the waves gently hit the beach.

"Mother I don't know what to do." Serenity whispered. She wiped away a tear from her eyes.

"I am confused. I know Endymion loves me and I love him but I am still confused." She said. "I don't know why else he married me except for love. I don't have anything to offer him." Serenity buried her face in her hands and let the sobs take over her body.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her and cuddled her close. 

"Darling don't say things like that." A soft voice said. Serenity shook her head and buried her face in his shirt.

"Serenity love, I don't care what you are I care who you are. I married you because I love you and I want you to be happy. I know you wouldn't be happy with out me. I wouldn't be happy without you." Endymion whispered. Serenity walked out of Endymions' arms.

"Endymion I want you to make a promise to me." Serenity said. Endymion nodded and approached her. She turned towards Endymion startling him.

"Endymion I want you to promise me that you will never keep anything from me. I will never keep anything with you. Will you do that for me?" Serenity asked. Endymion looked startled for a moment but then nodded his head. 

"Serenity I give you my word that I will share everything with you." Endymion said. Serenity's' eyes lit up and she threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips. Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We better be getting back or Erin will worry." He said Serenity nodded and they walked back to Pendorric together.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

End Chapter 1

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Please E-mail me with your thoughts. I really need to hear from you all.

E-mail [Leopard13006@aol.com][1]

See ya

   [1]: mailto:Leopard13006@aol.com



	3. Chapter 2

Author-Celestine

Date of completion-2/11/01

I have decided to deceate my story to Victoria Holt. I found out reacently that she passed way in 1993 after 4 decades of writing. She wrote the book that my story is based on. I hope her sole restes in peace.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the book "Bride of Pendorric." I am just using them for a little while.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Erin watched as her brother walked down the path to his distrait wife. The two babies in her arms cried in protest as their parents disappeared. Erin tried in vain to get them to stop. A laugh can from behind her.

"Need a little help dear." The voice said. Erin turned around to see a man. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a riding outfit and a hat. 

"Daddy" Lowella cried. She ran up to the man and hugged him. The man hugged his daughter back and set her on the ground.

"Charles." Erin warned. Charles only smiled. He took Christopher from Erin's' arms and tried to calm him down. He just cried harder. Erin and Charles winced at the volume. Suddenly the babies' cries turned into burbles. Erin looked around them and saw Endymion and Serenity walking up to them. Serenity saw her daughter and walked faster. 

Erin gladly gave the sniffling baby to Serenity. Celestial immediately grabbed Serenity's dress and started pulling on it. Serenity sighed and hung her head in defeat. Endymion chuckled softly and took Christopher from Charles.

"Well I guess this all explains why you have begin gone so long." Charles said winking his eye at Serenity. Endymion laughed and Serenity blushed. Charles stepped toward Serenity and kissed her free hand.

"Welcome to Pendorric." He said. 

"Hello. You must be Charles." Serenity said. Charles nodded and took his wife hand.

"We best get you inside or you might catch a cold." Erin said. 

"Toms come and get the luggage and take it to the big suite." Charles said. A small boy about 12 years old came running out of the house.

Serenity followed Charles and Erin into the house Lowella ran off to a different part of the house. Endymion had stayed behind to talk to the boy. Serenity walked through a huge set of oak doors and gasped inwardly at what she saw. They walked into a large front hall. The floor looked like marble and the walls were covered in paintings. Celestial was still tugging on her dress. Serenity gently pulled her daughters hand from her dress.

"I see that she is a little trouble for you." Charles stated.

"She is a lot more trouble then her brother is." Serenity laughed. 

"What are there names?" Charles asked.

"This is Celestial." Serenity said motioning to her daughter. "And my son's name is Christopher." 

They continued down the hall in silence. Soon Endymion joined them. He gently kissed Serenity on the lips and walked to talk to his sister.

"Erin do you still have those cribs from when Lowella and Hyson were babies?" Endymion asked.  
"Yes we do. Do you want them moved to your chambers." Erin answered. 

"Yes but can you have them put in the room adjoining ours." Endymion said. Erin nodded. She called out to a passing servant and told him what they wanted. The servant bowed to the others and went to carry out their orders.

They were walking through a gallery when Serenity saw a large portrait. It was of a young woman. She had light colored hair and dark colored eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that clung to her body.

"What a nice portrait." Serenity said. Endymion glanced back and then smiled.

"That is one of the Brides of Pendorric." He said. Serenity face took on one of confusion.

"She looks beautiful and so happy." She said.

"That is my great great great grandmother. She was happy when that was painted but she died young." Erin said. Serenity looked at the picture once more and then continued down the hall. 'Why does that picture give me the creeps.' She thought. But she shrugged of the thought.

Erin, Charles, Endymion and Serenity walked through another large hall and up a flight of stairs. They then came to a large door. Erin opened the door to revel a huge room.

Serenity gasped at the sight. The room was done in gold and dark blues. All the furniture was done in rich cherry oak. There was a four poster bed in on the right side of the room. There was a large dresser near that. Next to a large window over looking the English Channel was a vanity and three-sided mirror. On the far-left side were three doors. One was open it was a large closet. Some of Endymions clothes were hanging up in it. Their luggage was next just in its door. The other doors lead to the bathroom and the small nursery for the twins. Two servants came from the nursery. They bowed to the four.

"Everything is in order as you asked Mr. Pendorric." one said. Endymion thanked them and they walked out the door.

"We let you to get settled and see you at supper." Erin said. 

"That would be great." Endymion answered. Erin and Charles walked out of the room hand in hand.

Serenity placed Celestial down on the large bed and walked to the window. She sat on the large window seat. Endymion placed Christopher next to his sister.

"The view is wonderful." Serenity said. Endymion sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Serenity do you know how to ride?" Endymion asked. Serenity nodded and leaned back in Endymions arms and sighed. Endymion kissed her on the side of her head.

"So what do you think of my family so far darling. Don't be nice I want to know the truth." Endymion said.

"Well your sister is delightful and Charles is nice. Lowella is a bit odd but she seems ok." Serenity answered. Endymion chuckled and tightened his arms around her.

"That is why I love you. You are so honest." Endymion whispered in her ear. Serenity turned around in Endymions arms and faced him. 

"You know why I love you." Serenity whispered. 

"Why?"

"I love you because you make me so happy and feel so compete." Serenity said.

"You do the same to me darling." Endymion pulled Serenity's face to his and gently kissed her. Their passion increased each time they kissed. Endymion started kissing her neck. Serenity moaned. 

But a wail interrupted their romantic moment. Serenity groaned and pushed Endymion off her. She got up off the window seat and walked over to the bed. Celestial and Christopher were sitting up crying. There faces were red and they had tears coming down there face.

"I think they are hungry darling." Endymion said. Serenity nodded and sat on the bed. She retrieved a 2 bottles from there traveling bags. After both the twins yawned sleepily.

"They need to go down for there nap now." Serenity said. Endymion nodded and led the way to the nursery. He opened the curtains and fading light filled the room. In the room were two good-sized cribs. Along with a dresser and a small bath area. Serenity smiled and placed Celestial in the nearest crib. Endymion placed Christopher in the other. Serenity watched the twins sleep and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Serenity we best get ready for dinner or the others will wonder where we are." Endymion said. Serenity nodded her head and followed Endymion back into their chambers.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  


Endymion and Serenity walked out of there room half and hour later. Two figures appeared in the hallway startling the couple. The figures came into the light reveling a young girl that looked like Lowella. The other was a woman that looked about 28 years old. 

"Oh Rachel. You started us." Endymion said. The women named Rachel pushed the child forward.

"You must be Mr. Pendorric's bride." Rachel said. "I am Rachel Bective the twins governess." Her dark brown eyes darted across Serenity. Serenity face took on one of confusion.

"This is Hyson. I believe you have already met Lowella." Rachel said. Serenity nodded.

"Erin wanted me to come and tell you that supper is ready." Rachel stated. Endymion thanked Rachel and they walked toward the dinning room. 

They walked threw a small gallery. Serenity noticed that a portrait was dominating the room. It was of a young woman. She was wearing a black and blue riding outfit. The jacket was black. She was wearing a blue hat with a black band. Her hair was a midnight black color. Her dark blue eyes cried out the world. Serenity shivered as she looked at the portrait. It looked as though the woman was crying for help.

"That is a beautiful portrait." Serenity cried.

"That is Barbarina." Hyson said.

"What an odd name. Who was she?" Serenity asked.

"She was my mother." Endymion said.

"She died . . . tragically, I believe." Rachel said.

"How dreadful! She is so young." Serenity exclaimed. Serenity's face took on one of confusion. 'That reminds me of Lowella's portrait. Both of them died young.' Serenity thought. She shrugged of the thought and walked on.

Hyson turned her head to look at Serenity.

"She was one of the Brides of Pendorric." She said. Hyson seemed to hold a tone of mockery.

"Well I suppose she was." Serenity said, "since she married your grandfather." 'Hyson seems like a very strange child. I better keep my eye out for her.' Serenity thought.

"She died 25 years ago. Mama and Uncle Endymion were only 3 years old." Hyson said

"How very sad!" Serenity said. Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Don't worry about it darling. I don't even remember her very much." Endymion said. Serenity seemed content and they continued down the hall.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After dinner Endymion took Serenity for a walk. The sun was slowly setting in the sky but they still had about an hour before it was dark. 

"I have a surprise for you. Follow me." Endymion said. Serenity raised one of her eyebrows but followed him. Endymion led her to a large set of stables. She lead her to one of the stales in it was a beautiful mare. It was a dark black almost purple looking. On its forehead was a crescent moon shape white patch.

"She is beautiful Endymion." Serenity said.

"Well I am glad you like her. She is yours." Endymion answered.

"Really?" Serenity asked. 

"Yes darling, she is yours." Endymion said. Serenity opened the door to the stale and walked up to the horse.

"Thank you Endymion." Serenity said.

"Don't thank me thank my ancestors." Endymion said. Serenity looked at him confused. Endymion walked into the stable and petted the horse.

"It has begin a tradition for many years for all Pendorric men to give their brides the best horse they can find. This little one was born only 5 years ago. She seems to like you. She never let anyone else touch her beside me." Endymion said. Serenity laughed and turned to her husband.

"Well I guess I am just likeable." She laughed. Endymion caught her in his arms.

"I guess you are." He stated. Serenity shivered in the cool night air.

"We better go inside or you might get a cold." Endymion murmured. Serenity nodded and they walked into the house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Serenity snuggled in Endymion's arms and sighed. All around them on the floor were there discarded clothes. Serenity pulled herself from Endymion and rummaged around until she found her dressing gown. After she put it on she looked around for Endymion's nightclothes. When she found them she returned to their bed.

"Thank you darling." Endymion said as Serenity handed him his clothes. After he had put on his clothes Endymion drew Serenity to him. Serenity laid her head on Endymion's chest. The moon rays shined in through a window. Serenity turned her head toward them. She looked at the smile sliver of the pale white in the sky. Serenity smiled slightly. 

"Hey Endymion I know what I am going to call my horse." She whispered.

"And what would that be." Endymion asked sleepily.

"Luna." Serenity said. She yawned and then feel into a deep sleep. Endymion smiled and pulled her body closer to his. Soon he joined his wife in sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Serenity woke with a start. She looked around her and her eyes rested on Endymion. Her eyes turned a shade lighter. 'I am so lucky.' She thought. She heard a low soft cry from the other room. Serenity smiled and rose gently from the bed. She walked to the nursery and lit a candle. Christopher was whimpering in his crib. Celestial was sound asleep. Serenity picked up her son and rocked him.

"Are you hungry Chris." She cooed. Christopher whimpered louder. Serenity sat down in a rocking chair near the large window. She took a bottle from a small table set there for the purpose. As she fed Christopher she sang softly to him. When Christopher was done Serenity burped him and then returned him to his crib. Celestial was watching them from her own crib.

"Are you hungry to little one?" Serenity asked softly. She picked up Celestial and fed her. After both twins were sleeping she went back to bed her self.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Serenity tossed and turned as a nightmare plagued her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In her nightmare)

Serenity was in a room that never seemed to end.

She had heard the gentle laughter of Lowella and the soft but demanding words of Hyson. "Two brides of Pendorric died young… now you are a bride of Pendorric." That was what she had over and over in her dream. The pictures of Barbarina and Lowella on all the walls. Both seemed to be crying out. Serenity ran one way of the room that seemed to come to an end. When she reached the end there was a lone figure waiting. Hyson stepped out of the shadows.

"Two brides of Pendorric died young… now you are a bride of Pendorric." She kept saying. Every time she said it her voice got louder. Serenity backed up to a wall. Her eyes wild with fear and confusion.

"Stop stop saying that." She cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endymion awoke to find Serenity tossing and turning. She was crying out "stop" over and over again. Endymion shook Serenity and called out her name. Serenity awoke screaming. Her eyes were wild as they darted to look at her surroundings. They finally rested on her husband. With a sob Serenity threw herself in his arms.

"Oh Endymion what a horrible nightmare." She sobbed into his nightshirt.

"What was it about daring?" Endymion whispered in his ear. Serenity calmed enough to repeat all she could remember. When she was finished Serenity started crying softly again.

"Darling it was just a dream." Endymion said.

"I know that, but it still scared me." Serenity replied.

"Oh Serenity it is only a silly nightmare. Go back to sleep darling." Endymion said.

"I will I just want to get something to drink." Serenity said. She rose from the bed and wrapped a bathrobe around her. As she closed the door she heard the light snoring of her husband.

Serenity walked down the hall toward the kitchen. She shivered in the coolness of the hall. When she passed the portrait of Barbarina she stopped and looked up at it. The girl in the riding outfit seemed to want to jump off the canvas. Serenity quickly made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. When Serenity finally returned to her chambers she could not sleep. She crept into the twin's room and sat down on a plush large seat. 'That portrait of Barbarina still give me the creeps.' Serenity thought. As she watched her children sleep Serenity's eyes closed and she to finally went to sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

End chapter 2

E-MAIL ME OR ELSE

All comments are treasured by authors who get them. My mail box really needs some.

See ya.


	4. Chapter 3

Date of completion - 4/7/01

Chapter-3

Hey ya all. Sorry this took me so long to get out but I have had a busy week with school and studying for my Act test. But I finally got it done. Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to give you all something to read. Please review. I really would like them. I love having people telling me what they think.

I have decided to deceate my story to Victoria Holt. I found out recently that she passed way in 1993 after 4 decades of writing. She wrote the book that my story is based on. I hope her sole rests in peace.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the book "Bride of Pendorric." I am just using them for a little while.

*******************************************

The sun filled the large windows of the many rooms of Pendorric manor. Endymion protested to the sun but it didn't listen. He felt around the bed for his wife.

"Serenity." He said softly. Endymion opened his eyes to find her not there. He jumped out of the bed and looked around.

"Serenity." Endymion called out. When he got no answer Endymion walked into the twins room. He sighed in relief when he saw her sleeping in a chair. He walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek. Serenity stirred and mumbled something.

"Serenity darling wake up." Endymion whispered in her ear. Serenity grumbled and turned away from him. Endymion smiled and then shook her gently.

"Hmmm. What? Oh Endymion." Serenity said as she awoke. She rubbed her eyes and then smiled.

"Good morning darling." Endymion said. "Why are you sleeping in here?"

"Oh well I could not sleep after my nightmare and I can in here. I guess I fell asleep in the chair. I am sorry."

"It is alright Serenity. You just gave me a little start that is all." Endymion said as he picked up Serenity and took her back to their bedroom.

"Endymion put me down." She squealed. Endymion shook his head and nuzzled his face in her hair. Serenity giggled and kissed him. Endymion set her on the ground.

"We better get dressed darling." He said. Serenity nodded and walked into the dressing room.

************************************************

When Serenity was done dressing she stared as the sun reflecting on the water out the window. Endymion placed his arms on her shoulders. 

"So what do you think of Pendorric?" Endymion asked.

"It is all you said it would be and more." Serenity answered. Endymion grabbed Serenity and made her face him. He then took her in his arms and danced around the room with her.

"I am so glad to have you here. Today I am going to take you for a ride around the country to meet all the locals. I think you will have fun. How does that sound." Endymion said.

"That sounds fun Endymion. I can't wait. But what about the twins?" Serenity asked. Endymion stopped dancing and looked at her.

"Don't worry Serenity. I have arranged for a nanny for the children." He answered. Serenity nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I really didn't want to have a nanny for the twins but I guess we have no choice." She stated. 

"Darling the nanny will only take care of the twins when we both need a break not all the time." Endymion assured her. Serenity looked content and them nodded.

"I guess we could use a little break now." She said.

"My thoughts exactly." Said a voice. A short stout woman walked into there room. She had light thin brown grey hair. Her green eyes held years of wisdom. Serenity and Endymion released each other and faced the women.

"Oh here is our nanny now." Endymion said. 

"Serenity this is Mrs. Killian. Mrs. Killian this is my wife Serenity." He stated. 

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Pendorric." Mrs. Killian murmured and bobbed a curtsey.

"Nice to meet you also Mrs. Killian." Serenity answered.

"Now come along Serenity Mrs. Killian will take care of every thing." Endymion said. When Serenity heisted Endymion looked at her with worry written across his face.

"What is wrong darling" he questioned.

"I don't want to leave them like this." Serenity answered. Endymion smiled and kissed her on her head.

"Darling we will only be away for a few hours. I think Celestial and Christopher will survive without you for that short amount of time. Don't worry they will be in good hands." Endymion assured his wife. Serenity still seemed a little worried but they walked out of their chambers.

**********************************

Endymion and Serenity headed to the stables to get their horses. There waiting was Serenity's horse newly dubbed Luna and a second white stallion. If you looked closely one could see a similar marking as that on Luna. Endymion helped Serenity on to Luna and then mounted the white stallion. As they rode Serenity examined the horse with interest.

"That is a magnificent horse Endymion. What is its name?" Serenity asked.

"His name is Artemis." Endymion answered. 

"Isn't that the name of a women?" Serenity questioned. Endymion laughed and reined Artemis next to Serenity and Luna.

"Yes it is the name of a women but that doesn't mean that I can't use it for a horse." He said. Serenity frowned slightly and rode ahead of him. Endymion raced in front of her cutting her off.

"Darling you are going the wrong way. The town is that way." Endymion said and started off in the other direction. Serenity blushed and followed her husband.

**************************************

Mid afternoon found the couple sitting on Pendorric Beach. Luna and Artemis were grazing nearby in a small meadow. Serenity leaned back in her husband's arms and watched the waves crash on the rocks in a small cove. During most of the day Endymion called on many of the people in the town and surrounding farm areas. At each house the couple was welcomed warmly. Many people looked at Serenity and nodded their approval. Yep they thought Mr. Endymion had chosen a fine bride. Serenity was pleased that everyone liked her. 

Serenity smiled slightly and then untangled herself from Endymion. She then stood up and started for the water. Endymion watched with wide eyes.

"Serenity love what are you doing?" he questioned. Serenity smirked at her husband. 

"Why I am just going swimming Endymion. Would you like to join me?" she asked playfully. Endymion smiled slightly and stalked towards her.

"Of course I would love. Now come here." Endymion said walking closer to her. Serenity shook her head. 

"If you want me Endymion then you will have to come and get me." Serenity said backing away from him. When Endymion dove for her Serenity jumped back. Endymion ended face up in the sand. Serenity burst out laughing when she saw what her husband looked like when he rose from the sand.

"What do you think is so funny darling?" Endymion questioned. His eyes had an evil and playful glint to then. Serenity still laughing pointed at him.

"You love. You look horrible." She said between giggles. Endymion seized her and held her arms at her sides. 

"So you think I look horrible huh?" Endymion asked. Serenity nodded and kissed him on his nose. "Well I guess you will have to look just like me then." Serenity's eyes widened.

"Endymion don't you dare." She squealed. Endymion grinned picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. He then waded into waist deep water. Endymion then dumped Serenity into the ice cold waves. 

Serenity came up to the surface in a huff. Endymion watched in amusement as she stalked him thorough the water. When Serenity neared him Endymion caught her in his arms.

"Well Serenity do you give up yet?" he asked. She scowled at him and turned her head away. Endymion chuckled slightly and lead her out of the water.

"What are you not talking to me now darling" he said. Serenity nodded her head and watched there horses grazing in the meadow. "Well I guess I will have to remedy that."

Endymion pulled Serenity into a loving embrace and captured her lips in his own. When she responded he deepened it a little. Then Endymion gently coaxed Serenity's mouth to open. When Serenity gave in Endymion stopped kissing her. Serenity moaned in frustration and tried to kiss Endymion again. But he pulled away and pushed held her at arms length.

"Will you talk to me now?" he questioned. Serenity nodded, pecked him on the cheek and then walked back to the shore.

"Oh Endymion sense I am talking to you again I will tell you this. You still can't get me." She said giggling. Endymion cried out in frustration and bounded after her. Serenity laughed and dodged him. She lifted her skirts and ran towards Luna in the meadow. 

When she reached her horse Serenity heaved herself on top of her horse and took off. Endymion called after her in a angry tone of voice.

"Luna you better run faster he sounds really mad." Serenity whispered into the horses ears. Luna ears arched back and forth and she neighed softly nodding her head slightly in understanding and then picked up speed.

"Serenity you better slow down or you may hurt yourself or someone else." Endymion called out. Serenity arched her head back to him.

"Why Endymion so you can catch me?" she yelled back. Endymion cried out in frustration and told Artemis to run faster. But it was fruitless because Serenity reached the Pendorric stables. She pushed herself of her horse and handed Luna's reins to a stable boy that appeared. Serenity bounded off into the house. Endymion soon followed.

"What is the matter love to slow?" Serenity called. 

"No you are just to fast." Endymion responded. Serenity turned a corner and ran into the center gardens and hid behind a large bush. Endymion passed her by in a huff. When he was gone Serenity came out from her hiding place.

"That was close I thought he was going to catch me." She mumbled under her breath.

"Who was going to catch you?" asked a cold voice. Serenity jumped in surprise and turned to the voice. The voice belonged to one of the twins. Her brown eyes were staring at her.

"Oh it is only you." Serenity gasped in relief. The girl walked up to Serenity and cautioned to stare at her. Serenity backed up a step and the girl followed. 

"You are the next bride of Pendorric." The girl whispered. Serenity backed up into the corner her heart pounding. 'That has to be Hyson.' she thought. A movement in the window caught Serenity's eye. It was in the east section of the house. No one lived there anymore. The movement Serenity saw was a figure dressed in a gray outfit. The figure lifted the curtain for a second and then let if fall.

"Who is that?" Serenity whispered. Hyson looked at the window. Her eyes shined with happiness. At Serenity's question Hyson turned back toward her.

"That is Granny. She came to see you. She wants to meet you." Hyson said and walked off towards the east side. Serenity drew in her breath.

"It can't be." She said and looked at the window where is figure had stood. "It can't be Barbarina" she whispered. 

Serenity looked up at the window again and shook her head. She then looked up to her windows. Serenity gasped as she saw the figure in Celestial and Christopher's window. She ran from the gardens and up the flight of stairs. She ran into her children's' room and sighed in relief at what she saw. Celestial and Christopher were in their own cribs napping. Serenity sank into the chair near the window. She watched as her children breathed softly and she seemed content. Serenity stayed there for a few more minutes and then got up and headed towards her bedroom.

"I better change out of this riding outfit." she said. Serenity took of her jacket and then walked though the door connecting the twins room to hers and Endymion's. When she opened the door Serenity saw a figure standing by the window. It was the figure that she had seen it the window of the east side and in her twins widow.

"Barbarina." she choked out as she tumbled into the room. The figure hearing the name turned toward her.

"I am glad you are here now I need to see you." the figure said in a low voice. A flash of light went across the figures face reveling the features of the person. The person looked like the portrait that hung in the gallery. The person looked like Barbarina.

*************************************************

End.

Well what did you all think. Do you know who the figure is. Try and guess. 

See ya next chapter.

Celestine


	5. Chapter 4

"I better change out of this riding outfit

Date of completion – 3/3/01

Chapter-4

Hey ya all. Sorry this took so long but I have had a tough time writing. But I decided to get done for my birthday. Which is may 3rd. It is a little short but there was not much to go on. But enjoy it any way. Please review. OH please I am in need of praise. Please tell me if I can improve on anything. I love having people telling me what they think.

I have decided to deceate my story to Victoria Holt. I found out recently that she passed way in 1993 after 4 decades of writing. She wrote the book that my story is based on. I hope her sole rests in peace.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the book "Bride of Pendorric." I am just using them for a little while.

************************************************************************

"I better change out of this riding outfit." she said. Serenity took of her jacket and then walked though the door connecting the twin's room to hers and Endymion's. When she opened the door Serenity saw a figure standing by the window. It was the figure that she had seen it the window of the east side and in her twin's widow.

"Barbarina." she choked out as she tumbled into the room. The figure hearing the name turned toward her.

"I am glad you are here now I need to see you." the figure said in a low voice. A flash of light went across the figures face reveling the features of the person. The person looked like the portrait that hung in the gallery. The person looked like Barbarina.

Another person stepped into the light to revel Erin. Serenity sighed in relief and sank into a near by chair. The figure stepped forward into the light so Serenity could see clearly. The person indeed looked like Barbarina but only older.

"Serenity are you all right?" Erin asked. Serenity nodded.

"Yes you just frightened me." She replied. Serenity turned to look at the person who so resembled the portrait hanging in the hall. 

"Who is this?" Serenity questioned motioning to the women. 

"Oh this is Deborah Hyson. She is my mothers sister." Erin answered. Serenity seemed to be relieved a little. 

"Are you all right child?" Deborah asked her. Serenity nodded.

"Yes just a little shocked. You look so much like you sister that I let my imagination run away with me." She said. "Hyson called you granny when we saw you from the window in the gardens."

"I see now. You thought I was the ghost of Pendorric." Deborah stated and laughed softly. "Hyson and Lowella call me granny because theirs is passed on."

"I understand now." Serenity murmured. Erin looked at Deborah and smiled. 

"Well I think we should leave you now. You have things to take care of." She said. As if on cue a cry came from the twins room. Serenity stood up and walked into room. The curtains were drawn and the room was in blackness. Serenity felt her way to the window. A pair of arms grabbed her from behind. Serenity cried out in fright as she was spun around. Before Serenity could say anything she was begin kissed. The curtains were thrown open by the other person to reveal Endymion.

"Endymion." Serenity sighed in relief. Endymion smiled and kissed her again. Serenity responded and then pulled away. Endymion hugged her close to him and whispered words something in her hair. Serenity rested her head on his chest. 

"What did you say?" She asked. Endymion pulled away a little.

"I asked where have you begin. I was worried about you." He said. Serenity giggled and kissed him on the nose. Endymion laughed and lifted Serenity above his head. 

"Endymion, put me down." she squealed. Endymion shook his head.

"I am sorry darling but I can't do that." he said smirking. A sudden cry caught their attention breaking the moment. The twins neglected were crying loud. Endymion set Serenity on the ground and walked to the closest crib. He picked up Celestial and started to soothe her. Serenity did the same for Christopher. The twins calmed down a little but still were fussy. 

"I think they might be hungry." Serenity said. Endymion agreed and got a bottle for each. Serenity sat in the rocking chair and started to feed her son. Endymion stood behind her cooing to Celestial. After both twins were fed and put backing their cribs Endymion picked up Serenity.

"Now where were we?" he muttered in her ear. Serenity moaned and kissed him. Endymion walked into their room with her still in his arms. He set her on the bed and kissed her again. Serenity kissed him back but then pushed him off of her. 

"What is wrong Serenity?" he asked. Serenity smiled at him.

"It is time for supper." She answered. Endymion groaned and stood up from the bed and then he helped Serenity up. 

"Well then I guess we better get going." He said. 

*********************************************************************** 

Downstairs at the dining room the rest of the family was waiting for Endymion and Serenity to arrive. When Endymion and Serenity came into the room the meal was served. Endymion and Charles sat at both heads of the table. Serenity and Erin sat next to each other on the left side of their husbands. The twins sat on their fathers and uncles right. Deborah sat in between Hyson and Lowella.

"Serenity have you met Deborah yet?" Endymion asked. Serenity nodded.

"Yes I meet her just about an hour ago." She answered. Deborah smiled shyly in Serenity's direction.

"I am pleased that I can finally meet you. Endymion has told me all about you in his letters. I am so pleased he has married and is happy now. I can see that he mad a good choice in his bride." Deborah said. Serenity's face lit up with a deep blush.

"Thank you." She said softly. The meal contained with Charles and Endymion discussing the status of the estate. Deborah and Erin caught up on the news from around the town with Lowella intervening often. Serenity remained silent as she thought about what had happened earlier. Every so often she would look up to see Hyson staring at her with hallow eyes.

"It seems that you have missed a lot in this past year." Charles said.

"I know, but it was worth it." Endymion answered. He took Serenity's hand in his own and squeezed it. Charles pushed his plate way from him and stood up and stretched. 

"Well I think that is enough for me." He said. Erin and Endymion also agreed and stood up as well. Deborah remained in her place. The twins both held one of her arms. Deborah smiled at them both. Serenity noticed that Deborah seemed to be more efficient to Hyson than to Lowella. 

"I will leave you to get acquainted to Deborah darling." Endymion said and left the room. Erin, Charles and Lowella followed. Hyson seemed to not want to leave Deborah.

"Were you and Barbarina twins?" Serenity asked.

"Why yes we were. Barbarina and I were identical twins just like Lowella and Hyson." She answered. "I hear you and Endymion have your own set of twins." 

"Yes we do." Serenity said. "Would you like to see them?" 

"Yes that would be nice." Deborah replied and stood up. Serenity stood herself and led the way with Deborah and Hyson following.

"How did you and Endymion come to meet each other?" Deborah questioned. Serenity smiled and turned her head to answer her.

"We meet when Endymion came to my father's studio where he and I lived." Serenity answered. "He came back many times. But one day I was swimming and was startled. I fell under the surf. It was then I knew I loved him."

"I am glad you both are happy now." Deborah said. Serenity stopped walking and turned to face her. From behind Deborah Hyson scowled at Serenity. But Serenity ignored her.

"I am glad we met or I don't know what I would do. Deborah I am glad to meet you. I know we will be the best of friends in know time." She said.

"Yes I believe we will." Deborah answered. "Now let me see my new grand children."

**************************************************************

After Serenity had shown Deborah and Hyson the twins she retired. About an hour later Endymion came upon her fast asleep. Endymion woke her up and then they talked about the day and then turned to other things. When morning came Serenity was up before her husband and she sat on the window seat watching the ocean on the beach. When Endymion woke up that was where he found her.

"Good morning darling." He said. Serenity turned to him. A smile lit up her face as she jumped from the window seat to their bed.

"Good morning Endymion." Serenity said.

"Did you sleep well?" Endymion asked.

"What do you think? You did not seem to want me to get a good night's sleep last night." Serenity replied. Endymion laughed and took her in his arms. They stayed silent for a while but Serenity stirred.

"I better get up and feed the twins before they wake up the rest of the house." She said. Endymion also rose.

"That is an excellent idea. While you do that I will get us some tea and breakfast. I feel like eating here with you and the children." He said. Serenity nodded and left the room. Endymion walked to the closet and pulled out two robes. He put one on himself and then walked into the twin's room.

"Here darling wear this so you don't get cold." He said handing her the robe.

"Thank you Endymion." Serenity said and she then started feeding Celestial. Endymion then left them and went back into their room. He walked to a cord next to the bed and pulled on it. A few minutes later a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Endymion called out. The door opened a young women stepped in. She bobbed a small curtsy.

"Yes Mr. Pendorric?" She asked.

"Please bring a light breakfast and some tea." He said. The women nodded and walked from the room. About 10 minutes later Serenity appeared with a twin in each arm. She put them in a playpen near the large set of windows.

"They did not want to be left alone." She said. Endymion smiled and kissed her on the nose. A knock on the door echoed in the room. The young women entered and set a large tray on the table by the door.

"I brought you your mail as well Mr. Pendorric." She said. 

"Thank you." Endymion replied. The women bobbled another curtsy and left the room. Breakfast was a fun meal for Endymion and Serenity. After they were finished Endymion looked through his mail and Serenity took a bath.

"I knew it would come." He yelled. Serenity stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"What?" she asked.

"I have got a request from Lord Polhorgan to call on Wednesday at 3:00 pm." He answered.

"That is tomorrow. Are we going?" Serenity asked.

"Of course we are. I want you to see the folly." Endymion answered. Serenity came out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and her bathrobe on.

"Why is it called a folly?" she questioned. 

"Because Polhorgan built the thing to close to the cliffs. Some day it will fall into the sea. He also tried to make it look as old as Pendorric. But you can till that it is not. Pendorric is over 300 years old. But the folly is only 50." Endymion responded.

"Well I can't wait to see this 'folly'." Serenity said. Endymion smiled and took her in her arms.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you to." Serenity said. Endymion kissed her then. After that they drank their tea and played with their children.

************************************************************************

End part 4

Well what did you think. Please oh please review.

Thanks for reading

See ya 

Celestine


	6. Chapter 5

***********************************************************************

Date of completion – 3/10/01

Chapter-5

Hey. I bet you all are surprised to see me post so soon but I have had a lot of insperation.

But here is the next part it is longer. Enjoy.

PLEASE please will you all read my other story it is called High Princess. Please read it for me. I really need to see if anyone likes it.

I have decided to deceate my story to Victoria Holt. I found out recently that she passed way in 1993 after 4 decades of writing. She wrote the book that my story is based on. I hope her sole rests in peace.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the book "Bride of Pendorric." I am just using them for a little while.

***********************************************************************

The next day Serenity and Endymion rode over to Polhorgan on Luna and Artemis. Both horses were frisky and happy to be out doors. When they reached the house Serenity and Endymion were met by a stable hand to take their horses. While making their way to the door Serenity became curious about the man they were going to see.

"What is Lord Polhorgan like Endymion?" Serenity asked.

"Well darling. He is a grumpy old man basically. There is not really much to him." Endymion answered.

"What about his family?" 

"Well as far as I know he had no family. He is all alone. He is suffering from a deadly condition so he is not going to last much longer." Endymion said.

"Oh how sad. That poor old man." Serenity exclaimed. Endymion turned to her and chuckled.

"I knew you would feel that way with your big heart." He said. When they reached the door Endymion pulled a rope near the steps. A loud ringing filled the house. The door was opened and a servant stepped out. He bowed to the couple.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Pendorric. Lord Polhorgan is waiting for you. So if you will follow me I will take you to him." He said. The servant led the couple through a maze of hallways and galleries. Most of the rooms had dustsheets covering the furniture. The man led Endymion and Serenity to the back of the house. He stopped in front of a set of doors and opened them.

"Lord Polhorgan, Mr. and Mrs. Pendorric are here." He announced. The only figure in the room was a man in a wheelchair. He was hunched over and looked very pale. He had no expression on his face but nodded to his servant.

"Welcome. Please excuse me for not standing but as you can see that is not possible." Lord Polhorgan said. Serenity walked up to him and took one of his hands.

"Don't worry about that. I understand." She said. Lord Polhorgan smiled ever so slightly at her.

"Please set down." Polhorgan said motioning to a chair. It was next to a window about a foot from were he was seated. Serenity sat down and Endymion stood next to her. Lord Polhorgan looked at the clock on the wall.

"Late with tea." He muttered. As if on cue a women walked in with a teacart. It was overloaded with pastries and cakes. The women wheeled the cart over between the Pendorric's and Lord Polhorgan. Serenity moved to pour the tea but Lord Polhorgan shook his head.

"Don't, Nurse Grey will be here in a moment. Where is she?" He said. Then a woman appeared through the doors. She was wearing a nurse's uniform. Her golden hair was piled under her hat. When her brown eyes spotted Endymion they filled with joy.

"Ah here is Nurse Grey." Polhorgan said. "Nurse this is the new Mrs. Pendorric." Nurse Grey turned to her and bobbed her head in Serenity's direction. She then walked to the teacart and poured a cup of tea and handed it to Polhorgan.

"Ask Mrs. Pendorric if she would like some tea." He barked. Nurse Grey did and Serenity responded that she would get her own. Nurse Grey nodded and she sat on the opposite side of the room. Endymion soon joined her as Lord Polhorgan asked Serenity questions about herself. After an hour the questions turned to her life as of now.

"Do you like it here in England?" he asked.

"Yes very much." Serenity answered. 

"How did you come across Pendorric?" Polhorgan asked. Serenity turned her head toward Endymion. He was laughing at some private joke with Nurse Grey. Serenity turned her attention back to her host.

"Well he came to my fathers studio on the island. We spent some time together and I fell in love with him." Serenity answered.

"Marry in haste. That is not a very good choice. " Polhorgan murmured.

"I am very happy at Pendorric." Serenity said blushing slightly.

"Making good choices. That is what got me here." He said motioning around the room. "I never made a choice on impulse. I made fast choices but I always thought them out."

"That is a good way of thinking." Serenity said. Polhorgan nodded.

"Yes it is." He said. "I hear you have a set of twins."

"Yes we do. A boy and a girl." Serenity said.

"How old are they and what are their names." He asked.

"They are named Celestial and Christopher. They are about 7 months old now." She answered. Polhorgan nodded again and took a sip on his tea. Serenity looked around the room and she spotted a beautiful chess table. It had black and white ivory pieces standing on top of it.

"Do you play chess?" She asked.

"Yes I do. But I can't find a good challenge." He murmured. Then his eyes lit up a little. "Do you play?" 

"I use to play against mother when I was younger."

"What about your husband?" Polhorgan asked.

"Endymion is too busy with his work to play. Besides I have to take care of the twins."

"Are you to busy to give an old man one game?" He asked. Serenity smiled and shook her head.

"No I can play I you will have me." She answered.

"Well it is settled then. Will you come back tomorrow at teatime?" he asked. Serenity nodded her head.

"Tomorrow at teatime." She said.

"Very nice." He muttered.

************************************************************************

Soon after Serenity agreed to come back tomorrow Endymion came to tell her it was time to leave. On the way home Serenity remained in her happy mode and chatted about Lord Polhorgan.

"It seems you have taken a shine to that old man." Endymion said. 

"Is there something wrong with that?" Serenity asked. Endymion shook his head.

"No I have nothing against it darling. You may do way ever pleases you. Besides it makes the old man happy." He said. They remained silent the rest of the way back to Pendorric. When they reached their room Serenity said she was going out for a ride alone.

"All right darling just be sure to be back in time for dinner." Endymion said as Serenity rode off. Serenity guided Luna down to Pendorric beach. When they got there Serenity tied Luna to a tree and then walked to the shore. Serenity slipped of her shoes and then gathered her skirts up in her arms. She waded about 3 feet off shore until the water was up to her knees. Serenity sighed and then waded back to land. She put her shoes back on and mounted Luna.

"Luna where do you want to go?" Serenity asked her. Luna's ears perked back and she neighed. Serenity laughed.

"Do you want to go to the meadow Luna?" Serenity giggled. Luna neighed and bobbed her head up and down. "All right Luna we can go." Luna neighed again and took off a canter in the opposite direction of the house and beach. After a few minutes they reached a small meadow filled with wild flowers. Serenity dismounted from Luna and let her wander around the meadow. Serenity watched as Luna took a bunch of Heathers and started eating them.

"Luna. Those are for looking at not for eating." Serenity scolded lightly. Luna raised her head but paid Serenity no attention. Serenity walked over to a small clump of trees. She took one of the apples from a small tree and broke it in half. She went over to Luna and gave her some.

"See Luna this is what you should be eating. Not those Heathers, they will make you sick." She said. Luna ate the rest of the apple and then nuzzled Serenity on her face. Serenity stroked Luna's forehead and talked to her softly. Then she let the horse wander on her own and walked around picking wild flowers. She picked white lilies, yellow buttercups and pink heathers. Serenity made them into a long necklace. When the necklace was finished Serenity hung it around her horses neck. 

"We better get on home now or we will be late." Serenity whispered into Luna's ear after she mounted her. On her way home Serenity took a wrong turn and ended up next to the church and old cemetery. Serenity decided to look around for a while. She tied Luna to the hitching rail outside the gates and walked in. Serenity wandered through churchyard and then came upon the gates to the cemetery. She saw a large vault and decided to have a closer look.

"This must be the Pendorric vault." She said examining the names on it closely. The last name on the list stood out. It was of course Barbarina Pendorric. Serenity shuddered as the memory of her recent nightmare flashed through her mind. 

"I better get out of here before I scare my self." She muttered. Before she left Serenity noticed a bundle of flowers hanging by the door of the vault. Serenity read the tag attached to them. It said: For Barbarina. Serenity nodded and then walked out of the gates.

"Hello. Who is there?" Called a voice. A man appeared carrying a lantern. He was wearing clothes that a pastor would wear.

"Hello." Serenity answered.

"Is something the matter?" The man asked. Serenity shook her head.

"No I am afraid I got lost and I found my self here. I decided to take a look around." She said.

"Where are you from? I have never seen you around here before." The man said.

"I just moved into Pendorric manor with my husband." Serenity answered. The man smiled and nodded his head.

"Ah so you be Mr. Pendorric's bride." The man said. "I am vicar Black. I live up there with Mrs. Black in the vicarage on the hill."

"Mr. Black Endymion told me about you." Serenity said.

"I am glad I finally got to meet you Mrs. Pendorric." Mr. black said. "I will show you the way to Pendorric if you want."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Serenity said. Mr. Black nodded and motioned for Serenity to follow him.

************************************************************************

Serenity arrived home about an hour later than she had expected. When she did walk in Endymion rushed to her.

"Darling are you all right. Where have you begin I was worried." He sputtered. Serenity laughed and kissed him.

"I am sorry Endymion but I got lost and had to get directions." She said. Endymion held her against him.

"Where was that?" he asked.

"Well I ended up at the church and I decided to have a look around. The vicar ended up stumbling across me in the cemetery and told me how to get back home." Serenity answered.

"Why were you in the cemetery?" he asked.

"Oh I wanted to see the family vault." She replied.

"Oh why did you tell me I would have taken you my self." Endymion responded.

"Well it never came up." She said.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. But now it is time to eat." Endymion announced and led Serenity to the dining room

************************************************************************

Serenity woke up to a wet and misty morning. After she breakfast and attended to her children Endymion came to talk to her. 

"Good morning darling." He said as he kissed lightly. Serenity smiled and placed Christopher back into his crib.

"Good morning to you too." She said. Then Serenity walked back their room to change. She took out her riding habit from the closet and started to change.

"Are you still going to see the old man today?" Endymion asked. Serenity turned to her husband and glared at him. 

"Of course I am going I promised him that I would." She replied.

"All right darling." Endymion said. He kissed her and then wished her a well day as he left. Serenity sighed and then finished changing.

************************************************************************

When Serenity arrived Nurse Grey was not in sight so she poured the tea. Then she pulled the chess table over to them and they started to play. Half way through the game Serenity noticed that he had a disadvantage. Serenity smiled to herself and used this to her advantage Lord Polhorgan started serenity, as he seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Are you all right?" she asked alarmed. 

"Fine in a minute." He gasped. Then he pushed his hand into his coat pocket. He frowned and started to look around him. 

"What are you looking for?" Serenity asked. 

"A little silver box." He muttered as he felt his other pocket. Serenity looked around him and then spotted a small box next to his feet. Serenity bent down and picked it up. She handed it to him. He accepted it breathing shallower.

"Will you be all right?" Serenity asked becoming more alarmed. Polhorgan nodded and pulled out a white tablet. He placed it under his tongue and then waited a few seconds. Serenity watched as he relaxed a little.

"See all better now." Polhorgan said.

"Are you sure you are all right?" She asked.

"Yes I will be find I will tell Nurse Grey to call my doctor later. But now let us finish playing." He said.

"No I don't think that would be wise. You should have your doctor come and see you." Serenity said.

"All right if you insist." He mumbled. "Just ring that bell and Nurse Grey will come." Serenity got up and rang the bell. Soon Nurse Grey appeared in the doorway. Serenity backed away as the nurse gave her an evil stare.

"Yes Lord Polhorgan is anything wrong?" she asked turning to him.

"No, Mrs. Pendorric just insisted that I call you to let you know that I had another slight attack." He said. Nurse Grey walked up to him and looked him over.

"You seem to be fine now." She stated.

"Yes I feel all right. I didn't mean to alarm you Mrs. Pendorric. If I had not misplaced my pills you wouldn't have even known that I had an attack." Lord Polhorgan said.

"You have to keep better track of your pills Lord Polhorgan or there might be a drastic outcome." Serenity stated.

"Yes I guess you are right. I am sorry that I alarmed you." Polhorgan said.

"I must leave now you need to rest." Serenity said. Polhorgan shook his head.

"But we have not finished our game." He responded.

"We can finish it another day. I must leave you need to rest." Serenity said firmly. Lord Polhorgan nodded in understanding. 

"I have scared you away. I am sorry." He said. Serenity stood and walked over to him. She took on of his pale hands in hers.

"No you have not scared me away I just feel it is best if you rest now. Besides you need to get well so we can finish out game." She said.

"So you will return?" Polhorgan asked.

"Oh course I will. Do you think I will give up the chance to see you again?" Serenity retorted. Polhorgan seemed content but he did not let Serenity leave with out her promising to come again in a few days. Serenity smiled and said she would do so.

************************************************************************

Serenity returned to find no one home so she decided to take a walk. She made her way to a cliff path that Hyson, Lowella and Rachel had shown her a few days ago. It was called smugglers lane. The path led to a small cove that she used to swim in. Serenity started down the path cautiously. The rain last night had made the path muddy. But Serenity didn't think that she would be in danger. So she started her way down the path. Unknown to Serenity as she walked down the path. The soil under her feet started to fall out from under her. Serenity stopped to look at the beach that she was headed to. It was 50 feet to the ground. Serenity gasped as the path gave way from under were she was standing. Then someone screamed.

"SERENITY!!!" 

************************************************************************

He he

What do you think of that cliffhanger.

Well please review my story the more reviews the faster I will get the next part out.

See ya all later

Celestine


	7. Chapter 6

BrideOfPendorric6

Date of completion – 5/22/01

Chapter-6

Hey ya all here it the next chapter. Enjoy.

****

PLEASE please will you all read my other story it is called High Princess. Please read it for me. I really need to see if anyone likes it.

I have decided to deceate my story to Victoria Holt. I found out recently that she passed way in 1993 after 4 decades of writing. She wrote the book that my story is based on. I hope her sole rests in peace.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the book "Bride of Pendorric." I am just using them for a little while.

**********************************

Serenity gasped as the path gave way from under where she was standing. Then someone screamed.

"SERENITY!!!"

Serenity grabbled a hold of a nearby tree root and held on. The tree root prevented her from plummeting down 50 feet to the ground. She held on with all her might but it did not seem to be enough. When she started slipping Serenity called out.

"Help. Please help me." She cried.

"Serenity where are you?" Yelled a voice.

"Endymion. I am over the edge." She yelled. Tears of fright streamed down her face. She screamed as the tree root loosened its hold on the soil. "Please hurry Endymion. I can't hold on much longer."

"Here I am Serenity." He gasped as he appeared above her. Endymion reached down and grabbed Serenity by her wrists. Serenity let go of the root as Endymion placed her back on the path.

"Thank god." He whispered, as he looked her over. Serenity took one look at him and then started sobbing. Endymion took her in his arms and held her calming her down. After her sobs turned to soft cries he led her back to the main road and sat her down on a large rock.

"Are you all right Serenity?" he asked softly stroking her head. She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. 

"Just hold me." She whispered. Endymion did as she asked and just held her against his chest.

"What happened up there Serenity?" he asked softly. Serenity looked up at him and wiped her tears from her face. 

"I was walking down to the beach to take a swim and the cliff gave way." She said in a daze.

"Why did you go that way? Didn't you see the danger sign?" Endymion asked.

"What sign?" Serenity responded. Endymion let her go and started scanning the ground near them.

"This sign." He muttered. Endymion picked up a muddy piece of wood that had to prongs attached to it. He cleaned off the mud and placed the sign back in the ground. The sign read: _Cliff path dangerous. Do not use._ Serenity started crying again when she was the sign. Endymion was at her side in a flash. He whispered soothing words in her ears but she kept on crying.

"I am going to take you home now darling." He said whispered in her ear. Endymion picked up Serenity in his arms and started to where he had left his horse. He placed Serenity on Artemis back and led them back to Pendorric.

************************************************************************

Back at Pendorric the house was in an uproar. When Endymion had burst into the kitchen, all muddy with a crying Serenity in his arms, the servants were startled.

"Ennis go and fetch the doctor. Now." Endymion yelled at one of the young boys. 

"Yes master." He said before he ran toward the stables. The pounding of horse hooves soon filled the air and then they son faded. The housekeeper came to see about all the commotion and then she spotted Serenity.

"Good lord what happened?" she asked. Endymion turned to her but said nothing. The servants moved from around them and Endymion walked towards their room. On his way there he ran into Deborah. When Deborah saw Serenity she immediately became concerned. 

"What happened?" she asked. Endymion entered their room and gently placed Serenity on the bed. Serenity turned towards the window with a blank stare in her eyes. Her hair was matted to her wet tear stained face.

"What happened?" Deborah asked again. Endymion turned to her and motioned for her to sit down in a chair. Deborah did so but kept her eyes on Serenity.

"Serenity was walking on the path down to the cove where she goes to swim. But then the cliff where she was standing gave way and she fell." He said and Deborah gasped in horror. "I guess she was able to keep a hold on a tree root until I was able to get there. She seems alright but she was not able to walk to the house." Endymion turned to Serenity. She had started to cry again but much quieter. Endymion took her in his arms but she let out a small scream of pain. Then he noticed the reason for her discomfort.

"Serenity what happened to your arm?" he asked motioning to her right shoulder. It was at an odd angle. Serenity remained silent.

"Serenity why won't you answer me?" he asked. Endymion sat down next to her and looked her in the face.

"Please Darling speak to me." Serenity didn't answer but just turned the other way and faced Deborah. Endymion smashed his hand in the wall in frustration and then went into the hallway. Deborah walked to the bed and sat on it.

"What is wrong? Why don't you speak to him?" she asked. Serenity looked up at her and shook her head.

"I can't." she said.

"Why can't you?" Deborah asked gently. Serenity shook her head again.

"I can't." she repeated. Deborah placed her hand on Serenity's head. Deborah took Serenity in her arms carefully and let her cry on her shoulder. After Serenity had calmed down Deborah took her out of her arms.

"Now tell me what is troubling you." She asked. Serenity wiped her bloodshot eyes and complied.

"I am so ashamed. Endymion deserves someone better." Serenity muttered. Deborah was taken aback.

"What do you mean child?" she cried.

"Endymion should have someone better than me. I can't offer him anything I am not rich or anything. I am just a poor artist daughter." Serenity whispered. Deborah took Serenity by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. 

"Don't go and say things like that about yourself. Endymion loves you, that is why he married you. You have given him many things that he needs more than money or social status." She said. Serenity looked at her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like yourself. You married Endymion only for love not for what he could buy you. Endymion knows that. You have also given him Celestial and Christopher. No one else could have given him such perfect children. Serenity you have given him things that he can't buy. That is what he cares most about is you and the children." Deborah stated. 

"I know that." Serenity answered.

"Then what is the matter?" Deborah asked pushing into Serenity's defense more. Serenity hesitated for a moment but then answered.

"I don't fit what he deserves." She said.

"What are you missing that you think you need?" Deborah asked.

"Endymion deserves someone who is smarter." Serenity mumbled lowering her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Deborah demanded.

"I should have had enough sense to know that the cliff would have collapsed." Serenity said.

"Don't say that Serenity. There was no way you could have known. Everyone makes mistakes." Deborah said. Serenity said nothing and looked out the window. "Serenity you have to get that thought out of your head. It was not your fault." Deborah said. She took Serenity by her shoulder and shook her gently. Serenity screamed in pain as Deborah applied to her right shoulder. Deborah let go of Serenity's shoulder, horror and worry written on her face. Serenity fell back on the bed in pain. She held her shoulder as tears of pain came down her face. A knocking interrupted the silence.

"Come in." Deborah called. The door opened, Endymion and a stranger walked in. Endymion walked to the window and sat in the chair next to it. The stranger was the town's doctor he placed his large bag next to the bed and then started to examine Serenity. When he saw her shoulder his eyes widened slightly and he nodded his head.

"What is wrong with her?" Endymion asked. His voice seemed strained with worry and fear.

"Well it seems that your wife has managed to dislocate her shoulder Mr. Pendorric. It is easily remedied but it will hurt a lot. I will need you help." The doctor said. Endymion nodded and rose from the bed and sat on the bed. He took Serenity in his arms despite Serenity's silent protests. The doctor took Serenity's shoulder and pushed it down and then towards her body. Serenity cried out in pain and then dug her hand into Endymion's arm. There was a small pop and then the doctor took his hands off Serenity. Endymion held her as she started crying. The doctor examined her shoulder once again and then nodded. He went to his bag and took out a small bottle.

"Here give her this it will help her with the pain." He said to Endymion. Endymion placed Serenity on the bed and took the bottle from the doctor. He handed the bottle to Deborah.

"Here you make sure that she takes this I need to take to him." He said. Deborah nodded and accepted the bottle. Endymion and the doctor exited the room. 

"Here Serenity take this it will make you feel better." Deborah said as she helped her drink it. After Serenity finished the liquid in the bottle she fell back on the pillows flushed with pain and exhaustion. Deborah sat by her until Endymion entered the room again.

"Thank you Deborah." He said. Deborah placed her hands on his shoulders. 

"Don't fret Endymion she will be all right. Just talk to her." She said. Endymion looked at her in surprise but said nothing as she left. Endymion walked to the closet and changed for bed. He then joined his wife.

"Are you all right darling?" he asked. Serenity nodded her head and moved towards him. "Do you want me to do anything for you?" Serenity shook her head.

"Nothing. I just want you to hold me." She said. Endymion complied and gathered her into his arms. Serenity sighed against his chest. "I love you Endymion." She whispered as she fell into a soft sleep.

"I love you to darling." Endymion whispered to her and he to fell asleep.

  
***************************************************************************

End Chapter 6

Well what did you all think? Was it good? Review and tell me. Until next time

See ya

Celestine


	8. Chapter 7

Serenity stirred in her sleep as the sun hit her face

Date of completion – 6/25/01

Chapter-7

Hey minna. Did you all think I disappeared. Well I didn't. I just got a job and I have been busy for that last month. Sorry it took so long for me to get this next chapter out. Well I hope you all enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what you think I should add and what you think I should get rid of.

****

PLEASE please will you all take a little time to read my other story it is called High Princess. Please read it for me. I really need to see if anyone likes it. I would like to enter it into a contest I just need to know if you all like it. SO please if you read Bride of Pendorric please read High princess.  Thanks minna enjoy.

I have decided to deceate my story to Victoria Holt. I found out recently that she passed way in 1993 after 4 decades of writing. She wrote the book that my story is based on. I hope her sole rests in peace.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or the book "Bride of Pendorric." I am just using them for a little while. Just to let you all know I have not plagiarized any of the book Bride of Pendorric. I have given full credit to Victoria Holt for wonderful work. I am not stealing her idea. I am just borrowing it for a little while. The same goes for Sailor moon also. However Celestial and Christopher and mine. 

**********************************

Serenity stirred in her sleep as the sun hit her face. She opened her eyes to be greeted by a new day. Serenity rose slightly in bed and pushed the sheets from her body. Endymion still sleeping next to her turned over and mumbled something. Serenity smiled as she rose from the bed. Her shoulder protested from the movement but Serenity ignored it. She rubbed her shoulder as she started to straiten the room up. 

Last night had begin a long one. Endymion had been unable to sleep for long after the doctor and he and Serenity had stayed up discussion what had happened. Endymion was finally convinced that Serenity was ok they both slept late into the next day. Serenity was pulled from her thoughts by a cry from the other room.

"One of the children must be hungry." She said softly. Serenity made her way to Celestial and Christopher's room. It was Christopher that was fussing and Serenity picked him up. Christopher gurgled happily as his mother sat in the rocking chair by the window. When she was feeding Christopher Celestial woke up and cried to be fed also. 

"Hush Celestial. I will feed you when your brother is finished." Serenity scolded. But Celestial was impatient and would not wait so she cried louder. Christopher turned his head to his sister and then he to started to cry. Serenity groaned and rose from her chair she placed Christopher back into his crib and then picked up Celestial. The little girl stopped crying as she was being fed but Christopher still cried. 

"Oh why couldn't I just have had one baby at a time." Serenity moaned.

"Because darling it would not be as fun." A voice said while laughing. Serenity turned her head to see Endymion leaning up against the doorway. He was already dressed in a blue shirt and black pants. She frowned for a moment and then returned to feeding Celestial. Endymion walked to Christopher's crib and hoisted the baby up in his arms. Christopher looked at her father with wide watery eyes. Endymion gently wiped the tears from his son's eyes.

"I have never seen such fussy children." A soft gentle voice said. Endymion and Serenity turned their heads to the doorway. Standing in it was Deborah, clad in nightclothes and a bathrobe. Hiding behind Deborah was Hyson. She was already dressed in a gray blouse and a dark gray skirt. Her dark eyes took in all that was around her.

"I wanted to see if how you were all right Serenity." Deborah stated. She walked up to Serenity, who was finished feeding Celestial and was burping her. "How do you feel Serenity?"

"My shoulder is a little sore but other than that I am fine." Serenity answered. Celestial gave a hardy burp and then cooed at her mother. Hyson appeared next to the rocking chair. Her shrewd eyes shifted from the baby to its mother. Hyson then looked to Deborah and stared at her more a while. A frown soon appeared on Hyson's face as Deborah approached Serenity and Celestial.

"Why don't you let me hold her for a while and you can get dressed." Deborah said as she took Celestial from Serenity's arms. Serenity stood up and nodded her head.

"That is an excellent idea." Serenity said and then walked from the room. But before Serenity could leave the room Hyson grabbed her hand and tugged on it. Serenity looked down at the child.

"What is it Hyson?" Serenity asked. 

"NO!!" Hyson screamed and shook her head. She grabbed Serenity's hand and led her away from the doorway. Deborah approached the pair and pulled Hyson away from serenity.

"Hyson. You leave Serenity alone." Deborah scolded. 

"NO!!" Hyson screamed again. She shook her head and yanked her arm from Deborah's grip. Deborah put Celestial on her hip and grabbed Hyson by her hand. Serenity looked from the pair to Endymion and back to the pair. Confusion ran across her face but she shrugged her shoulders and walked from the room. Endymion put Christopher in the playpen near the window. He approached Hyson and took her by the hand.

"Hyson what is the matter? Is something wrong?" Endymion asked her. Hyson nodded and pointed at Deborah.

"Bad." She whispered. A scowl ran across her face. Endymion faced Deborah. He exchanged looks with her questioning Hyson's strange behavior. Deborah looked confused and shrugged her shoulders. Endymion nodded and looked down at Hyson.

"Hyson why don't we go find your father." Endymion said. Hyson's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. The two left the room hand in hand. Deborah held Celestial close to her and started mumbling to herself. She said Barbarina several times she then said Petroc. (Petroc is Endymion and Erin's father.) Deborah put Celestial in the playpen and then pulled out a tiny panting from her pocket. It was of Barbarina. Deborah studied it with a blank expression on her face.

"They think you are dead sister. But they are wrong. You are alive as I am. But I am also dead as you are…" Deborah said and then she started to ramble on and on about herself and Barbarina. When Serenity entered the room Deborah quieted and put the painting back in her dress pocket.

"Deborah are you alright?" Serenity asked. Deborah turned to her.

"Why of course I and child. Why do you ask?" Deborah responded.

"I heard you mumbling about something." Serenity started. Deborah turned to Serenity and smiled at her.

"I am fine child don't worry about me. Why don't you go over to Polhorgan Manor and finish that chess game with Lord Polhorgan." Deborah suggested.

"That is a good idea." Serenity said. "Are you sure you will be alright?" Deborah nodded and stood up. She took Serenity's hand and held it tightly. 

"Serenity don't worry about me I will be fine." Deborah whispered. Serenity seemed confused but nodded. She took her hand from Deborah's and then stated toward the door. As she reached for the handle Serenity paused. A cold shiver went down her spine and swept over her body.

"I will be back in about an hour and half." Serenity said before she left the room. Deborah resumed her chair by the window. She took out the tiny portrait and stared into endless space.

**************************  


Serenity sighed in relief as she left the room. 'Deborah was sure acting weird. I wonder what is wrong with her.' Serenity thought. She stopped walking when she reached a gallery to think. Serenity sat on the over stuffed chair to sort out her thoughts. 'I wonder why Hyson doesn't want me to be around Deborah. Deborah seems to care a lot about our welfare.' Serenity shook her head. 'The child must be jealous of all the attention that Deborah is giving Christopher and Celestial.' Serenity concluded. She stood up and looked around the room. She paled when she saw where she was standing. The portrait of Barbarina was looming over her. Serenity shivered and stepped out of the hall.

"You can't seem to stay away from that portrait can you?" asked a chilling voice. Serenity whirled her head around to see none other than Hyson staring at her. Serenity gasped in surprise and took a few steps back. Hyson looked at her confused. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Serenity gasped as she backed into a wall. Hyson advanced toward her.

"You are afraid of me aren't you?" She whispered. Serenity shook her head.

"Of course I am not." She muttered between her teeth. Hyson stopped and ran a hand though her long hair. She then nodded and looked up at Serenity.

"You are right Serenity. You are not scared of me." Hyson walked closer she could feel Serenity shivering in fright. "You are not scared of me. You are terrified of me." She yelled. Hyson burst out in laughter and ran from the hall. Serenity watched the child with tears in her eyes. 'Is everyone in this family crazy.' She thought. Serenity walked to a window seat and sat down in it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head in them. Serenity let her tears and sobs stain her dress as she cried out her fright and frustration.

**********************

"Where can that girl be." Endymion muttered. Soon after he had removed Hyson and himself from Celestial's and Christopher room the girl had disappeared. Endymion retraced his steps down the hallway to his room. When he passed by the gallery where Barbarina's portrait hung he stopped. 'What is that sound.' He thought. Endymion followed it until he reached a window seat containing a figure huddled up one courner. Endymion immediately reconized who it was.

"Serenity. Are you allright?" He gasped out in worry. Serenity turned her head towards him. Her limp hair was sticking to her tear stained face. Serenity took one look at Endymion before she launched herself into his arms.

"Endymion." She cried through her sobs. Endymion perplexed sat on the window seat and pulled Serenity close to him. Serenity immeditaly latched her hands onto Endymion's shirt and placed her face on his shoulder. Endymion put one arm around her waist and he cherished Serenity's face with the other. After a while Serenity calmed down.

"What happened to you darling?" Endymion asked her softly. Serenity rubbed her tears away as she blurt out what happened. Endymion's face darkened for a moment before he looked again at Serenity.

"Don't worry darling. I am sure that she was just playing with you. Don't fret about it I will talk with Hyson." Endymion said to her. Serenity seemed to be content and stood up.

"Endymion I am going for a ride." Serenity said as she stood up. Endymion stood up as well.

"Do you want me to come along?" He asked. Serenity shook her head.

"No. I will be fine." And with that Serenity turned around and headed to the stables.

*******************

As Serenity waited for Luna to be prepared she pondered about what had happen earlier with Deborah and Hyson. 'Why do I feel as though everyone is hiding something from me.' She thought.

"Mrs. Pendorric . . ." a voice called snapping Serenity out of her thoughts. The stable boy stood in front of her with Luna behind him.

"Mrs. Pendorric. Your horse is ready." The boy said. 

"Thank you Ennis." Serenity smiled and accepted the reins that the boy held out. Serenity mounted Luna and rode off in the direction of the meadow she was in a few days ago. Luna neighed in worry and stopped walking. Serenity smiled and patted Luna's forehead.   


"Don't worry Luna I am alright. I just need to think. Let's go to the meadow." Serenity whispered. At the mention of the meadow Luna neighed excitedly. Serenity laughed as Luna started trotting in the forward again. When they reached the meadow Serenity dismounted from Luna and let her roam free. Serenity picked up her skirts and ran towards a small lake at the edge of the meadow. Serenity sat down on the water's edge and started at her reflection. "Why do I feel that everyone is hiding something from me." She thought out loud.

Serenity ran her hand slowly through the cold water. She watched the patterns of ripples that formed. After the ripples Serenity looked at herself once more in the clam water and then stood up. She started to wander around the meadow. Every now and then she would pick a flower. After Serenity had a number of flowers she sat in the soft grass and started to make a flower chain. She was able to make two chains. One she put on her head and the other she placed around Luna's neck. Luna neighed and nuzzled Serenity's face with her nose. Serenity giggled and rubbed Luna's forehead. 

"You like your flower chain's don't you Luna." Serenity laughed. Luna bobbled her head and Serenity gave her one last pat before she mounted her again. 

"Luna, lets' go home." Serenity whispered. Luna started off at a trot in the direction of Pendorric manor. "I wonder what was wrong with Deborah earlier. She seemed to be in a trance or something." Serenity pondered. She shrugged her shoulders and told Luna to pick up the pace and they headed home.

From behind the trees stepped a figure. The figure was hidden by the shadows of the trees. "She is doubting herself and her family. This is better than I expected." The figure hissed. "Better than I could have hoped." The figure than disappeared back into the forest.

****************************

Who was that figure. Well if you review both my stories I might have the next part out sooner that this one.

Well review for me. If you have any question you can e-mail me at [Leopard13006@aol.com][1]

Till next time 

See ya 

Celestine

   [1]: mailto:Leopard13006@aol.com



	9. Chapter 8

Date of completion-2/25/2004  
  
Bride of Pendorric-Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the book "Bride of Pendorric." I am just using them for a little while. Just to let you all know I have not plagiarized any of the book Bride of Pendorric. I have given full credit to Victoria Holt for wonderful work. I am not stealing her idea. I am just borrowing it for a little while. The same goes for Sailor moon also. However Celestial and Christopher and mine.  
  
I am very surprised that I am finishing this story. But I feel that I must because this has nagged me for along time. My writing style has change so this will be different from my prior chapters. Let me know what you think.  
  
Authors notes and rambles at the bottom. Now on with the story. Happy reading and leave a review if you please.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity rode back towards Pendorric Manor in silence. Thoughts of the last few months nagged at her thoughts. First there was the child Hyson, Serenity dreaded any contact with the 10 year old. That seemed a little silly for she was only a child but it bothered her the way she looked at her. She seemed to be watching her ever move. Ever since she had come to Pendorric Serenity had been worried.  
  
The day that she had almost lost her life at the cliff was not an accident. Someone had removed the sign for a reason. Serenity dared not think what that reason might be. The exchange between her and Hyson was still burning into her mind. One minute she seemed concerned about her welfare the next she was taunting her. Serenity shook those thoughts from her mind and concentrated on keeping the horse in the right direction. Serenity noticed that the sky around her was getting dark. 'A storm must be coming. I better hurry up and get home or I will get soaked.' She thought as she urged Luna faster down the path. After a few minutes of steady trotting Serenity noticed with dismay that they had again gone down the wrong path. Instead of going towards the manor they were heading towards the town.  
  
"Whoa Luna we are going the wrong way. We need to go back and turn down the other path." Serenity said to the horse. Luna nickered and shook her head as she pawed the ground nervously. The horse remained firmly planted in the spot she was in. Serenity dismounted the horse and walked around to the front of the frightened animal. Slowly she stated to gently rub the animals forehead trying to soothe her nerves. Luna pawed the ground again and her eyes darted to the left side of the path. She let out a snort and started to dance around like she was getting ready to bolt. Serenity glanced towards where the horse had looked. The cemetery loomed in front of her eyes.  
  
"Two brides of Pendorric are dead." hissed a voice from the cemetery. Serenity gasped and looked for the source of the voice. Lighting flashed in the sky as she dropped the horse's reins. Luna reared in fright and rushed down the path. Serenity was oblivious to the fact for she was preoccupied with looking for the source of the voice. Eventually her eyes rested on the Pendorric vault that stood wide open. Curiosity over took the young women as she moved forward to the vault.  
  
"You are a Bride of Pendorric." hissed the voice again. It seemed to be coming from inside the vault. Serenity moved to the open door of the vault and peered inside. It was fairly dark but Serenity could make out the small room. It was bare except for a few rocks on the ground. In the back of the small chamber was a hallway that led out of her view. The light faded all together as the storm approaching finally let its burden of rain on the area. Serenity was finally sent hurling back to reality when the rain stared to drench her. The rain quickly made the ground a mud pit and Serenity retreated into the vault in an effort to avoid the storm. She stopped momentarily in the door way to pull her hair into a haphazard bun with a piece of string she found in her riding jacket. Pushing the remaining hair behind her ears Serenity walked into the center of the vault. After a moment she noticed something on the ground and knelt down to examine it. There was a bundle of pink and yellow wild flowers. A small slip of paper was attached to them. It said, 'For: Barbarina. From: Barbarina.' Serenity let the flowers drop and backed away from them. This was too much she decided; even if it was raining she didn't feel safe in this place.  
  
"Bride of Pendorric . . . now you will join those Brides passed on." Hissed the voice. Serenity turned towards the door and watched in horror as it started to close.  
  
"No!" she cried as she rushed towards the entrance of the vault. Water had gathered from the storm when the door had opened earlier. Serenity didn't notice the large puddle at the door as she slipped in the water. Her head hit the floor with a sickening crack as everything went dark.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serenity.... Wake up." Cried a frantic voice, it sounded so far off in the distance. "Please, I don't want to be alone." Serenity struggled to open her eyes to the blinding light.  
  
"Where am I?" she croaked out. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Serenity eventually got adjusted to the bright light and looked at her surroundings. Grey stone and small shafted of light met her tired eyes as she realized that she was still in the vault. Eventually her eyes located the door; it was shut firmly in the door frame. A small sob from her right side caused Serenity to look towards the owner of the voice. There sitting beside her was a small girl with dark colored hair. Her face was covered in dirt only marred by the tears slipping out of her light eyes. A yellow dress, torn and covered in dried mud covered her shaking form. Serenity recognized the dress instantly. It was one that one of the twins had been wearing earlier. "Hyson." The small girl suddenly wrapped her arms around the older women and started to cry.  
  
"I was so scared that you were dead. Just like Granny Barbarina." Hyson sobbed. Serenity was taken aback at the sudden out burst. Hyson had always been a quite and mysterious child. She had only expected this kind of behavior from Lowella. Serenity put her arms around the crying girl and whispered comforting words to her. Eventually Hyson calmed down and returned to her quite nature. She stood up and faced away from Serenity as she fumbled around for something. Serenity grabbed the right side of her head in pain. Her hands rested on a semi damp spot just above her temple. She pulled her hands to her face and saw that they were covered lightly in blood.  
  
"You hit your head hard when you fell last night." Hyson said simply as she turned back towards Serenity. In the girl's hands were two strips of yellow dress. "Sit back. I need to put a bandage on your head so it will not bleed everywhere." Serenity complied out of shock, Hyson was again surprising her. The girl was smarter than she had ever thought. Hyson folded one of the stripes in half and then in fourths. She then put this on the side of Serenity head holding it in place with one had. With her free hand she put the other strip of cloth around Serenity's head and tied it in place creating a haphazard bandage.  
  
"Thank you Hyson." Serenity whispered. She surroundings were slowly becoming blurry as she felt flustered. Hyson placed a hand on the older woman's forehead and shook her head.  
  
"You didn't take well to the storm Auntie. You are very warm." Hyson smiled sadly. "The Pendorric curse works on all new brides." Serenity looked into the ten year olds eyes. They were blank of emotion as if she was just repeating trained information.  
  
"What did you say?" Serenity gasped. It was hard for her to talk. Her throat was burning up as she coughed after her words were uttered. It was obvious that she was getting really sick from the film of sweat that was covering her body. Hyson tilted her head to one side and studded her aunt silently. She started to say something but was cut off by a sudden cry.  
  
"Hyson! Serenity." Called a frantic voice. Hyson turned from Serenity and started to pound on the door of the vault.  
  
"In here! I am in here" she yelled as loud as she could. The door rattled suddenly startling both Serenity and Hyson.  
  
"Hyson, are you in there child?" questioned the frantic voice. The door stopped rattling; it was locked firmly in place.  
  
"Yes, Granny Deborah we are in here." Hyson yelled to the voice beyond the door. Serenity leaned against the wall as a wave of heat coursed though her body. She coughed violently as she tried in vain to speak to Deborah. Hyson glanced for a moment at Serenity before turning back to the door.  
  
"We child, who else is with you?" Deborah asked quickly. She grabbed the door again in an effort to free her trapped great niece.  
  
"Serenity is with me Granny Deborah. I think she is really sick she keeps coughing and is really warm." Hyson replied talking a little lower. There was a shuffling outside the door.  
  
"Thank the lord you are both safe. Hand on I will go find Endymion and Charles. They are searching in the town. We need the key to get you out because the door is locked." Deborah said as she went to retrieve her horse from the entrance of the cemetery. She got on the horse and took off down the road in search of her nephew and his brother in law. Hyson stayed at the door until she no longer hear the pounding of the horses hooves.  
  
"See Auntie now we will be safe. The curse will not get you today. You again survived the curse of the Brides of Pendorric" Hyson whispered to Serenity as she turned to her with blank eyes. Serenity shrunk back in fear as the child came closer. Hyson blinked in surprise at the women and shook her head. "I... I am sorry Auntie. I don't know what I am saying. Forgive me." The young girl sat down next to the women and pulled her knees to her chest. Resting her chin on her knees she stared at the grey walls. "Do you hate me Auntie?" She questioned suddenly.  
  
Serenity was slightly taken aback at the question. Her mind thought for the answer that had seemed so obvious just moments ago. "No Hyson, I don't hate you. I believe sometimes no one can control what they may say or do. I admit that yesterday I was scared but not today. Today you have shown me that there is more to one person then one mistake." Serenity answered slowly picking her words carefully. She started to cough again after she spoke. Sighing she put her back to the cool stone in an effort to help with her growing fever. The two remained silent for another 2 hours until help finally arrived.  
  
"Hyson! Serenity!" Cried a deep voice as the door jiggled and finally opened. Charles rushed into the chamber and over to his daughter and sister in law.  
  
"Daddy!" Hyson cried as she threw herself into her father's arms. Her calm demeanor was forgotten for the moment as parent and child embraced. Endymion burst into the chamber moments after Charles and was by his wife's side in a second. Serenity was not shaking in relief and fear as she was gently embraced by her worried husband. She gripped him tight as her eyes filled with tears as shock finally sunk in. Serenity grabbed her husband in a death grip not wanting this wonderful dream to fade.  
  
"Thank god you two are alright. When your horse came back we were frantic with worry for both of you." Endymion said as she gently picked up his wife and held her close to her body. "We better get them home and the doctor out here to take a look at them. It was a cold day last night." Charles picked up his daughter and the two men stepped out of the vault and into the day light. Outside they were greeted by a small crowd of locals. They had heard that the Pendorrics' had all rushed to the vault. It was no secret that the new Mistress had turned up missing the previous day along with her niece. Endymion walked straight through the crowd to a waiting carriage. It was smaller than the one that had brought them home but it was build for speed. At this time speed was the necessary. Serenity was now unconscious from her fever and they needed to get her back the manor if there was any hope for the young mother. Hyson joined her uncle in the carriage as it sped off towards Pendorric manor. Charles went in the direction of town to fetch the doctor.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity awoke to a cold cloth wiping her warm forehead. Slowly she opened her eyes to find a number of blurry figures around her.  
  
"Serenity, can you hear me darling?" a voice asked softly. Serenity blinked in an effort to clear her blurry vision.  
  
"Yes." She managed to choke out. Her throat was still sore but not as bad as earlier. "I need something to drink. Water, milk, anything." She rasped. There was a sudden tinkle of a glass and then she felt a glass at her lips.  
  
"Drink this. It is some water." The voice said. Serenity slowly drank the soothing liquid. It was a wondrous think for her dry throat. After finishing the drink she focused on the person now putting the glass on a side table.  
  
"Endymion" she whispered as her eyes rested on her husband. Endymion turned to her and smiled gratefully at her thanking the lord she was now awake. It was only 2 hours after they had arrived home but every second she had been asleep was torture him. Serenity felt the right side of her head and discovered a bandage was over her wound. She looked at her husband for an explanation for this new development.  
  
"The doctor came when you were sleeping and looked both you had Hyson over. He said that you had a small cut from your fall and will most likely have a cold from spending that night in the vault." Endymion explained. There were still details left out of Hyson's account of why Serenity was in the vault in the first place.  
  
"You gave us a great scare for your adventure Serenity dear." Said another voice from a corner of the room. Serenity turned to the voice to see Charles and Erin watching her from that corner. Each looked relieved but angry at the same time. Serenity looked at her hands, was this all her fault or just an accident.  
  
"Erin, give the dear a chance to tell her story before attacking her." The last figure on the other side of Serenity's bed scolded. Deborah locked eyes with her niece and her husband. Erin flushed at those words and walked to the bed and sat down next to her brother.  
  
"I am sorry Serenity but we were so worried. When we found the door was not locked it seemed like this was all a game to get some attention." The women stated as she took her sister in laws hands. Serenity let the words was over her mind as she unraveled them.  
  
"What did you say?" she said shakly, had she heard her right. No it could not be true, it could not. Serenity did not want to believe it. Erin looked to her brother before answering the women she was facing.  
  
"I was saying that I was sorry about what I..." she started to say before she was cut off.  
  
"No what did you say about the door?" Serenity demanded as she interrupted Erin. The women she had addressed looked at her in confusion before speaking.  
  
"The door was not locked. Endymion tried to use the key but found it as not locked." Erin stated. Serenity shook her head, it was not possible. Hyson had said that the door was locked; she had watched when Deborah had tried to open the door to get them out.  
  
"It must have been locked because neither Hyson nor Deborah could pull the door open." Serenity looked to the older women trying to confirm the story. Deborah nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes I did try to get the door open but child I am not a very strong person. It took a little effort for Charles to get it open but it was not locked. I didn't know it wasn't locked or I would have just gone for Vicar Black." She said not looked at the younger women. Serenity flushed after the older women finished. Had she really just over reacted because of the storm? Was the voice she heard just a figment of her imagination. Serenity turned her head away from the other four and let her mind wander. What was happening to her? She could only hope that what ever it was that she would so forget so she would return to a normal life.  
  
* * *  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
* * *  
  
Authors Notes: Wow. I cannot believe this. I am actually finishing this story. I originally started this story in an effort to use a story line I loved from one of my favorite romance novels but now as I complete this I see how much different it is from the book. I am very pleased that I can now try to complete this. I do want to apologize to anyone that may have read this over 2 years ago when I first started and didn't start to finish until now. I am planning to edit my first 8 installments of this story later but I will focus now on finishing this.  
  
Thanks for reading leave a review if you feel fit. 


	10. Chapter 9

Date of completion-3/6/2004  
  
Bride of Pendorric-Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the book "Bride of Pendorric." I am just using them for a little while. Just to let you all know I have not plagiarized any of the book Bride of Pendorric. I have given full credit to Victoria Holt for wonderful work. I am not stealing her idea. I am just borrowing it for a little while. The same goes for Sailor moon also. However Celestial and Christopher and mine.  
  
Ahh! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Thanks to all those whom reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. It is mostly to clear up the confusion from the first 8 chapters. Now on with the story. Happy reading and leave a review if you please.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion had been correct in his prediction that his wife would be put away for a few days. After five days of rest and good care Serenity's fever finally broke. It was a close call for the young mother for there were times that it was uncertain if she would recover from her sickness. Serenity had been placed in a room just down the hall from her main chambers in an effort to keep her children from contracting the sickness. It would most likely spell death for the twins if they contracted an illness like the one their mother had just beaten.  
  
Serenity sighed as she looked out the window of her small room. 'This confinement is growing beyond boring. Now I know what a caged bird feels like seeing other birds flying free.' She thought bitterly. Serenity sat up slowly in her bed and rested her back gently against the headboard. Studying the window she realized that it was facing the interior garden of the Pendorric manor. The garden was separated into planting beds for flowers on one side and the other side was a lounging area under a large awning. This area had been neglected since Endymion had returned with his small family because there was much work to catch up on. Serenity however planed on using the area when the wet spring finally lifted its misty grip on the coast. It would be an excellent area to hone her gardening skills while keeping an eye on her children. They were starting to try to walk and would soon be running. Serenity was pleased with the progress of her growing children. It was a pleasure to watch them discover the world together. Serenity was jarred out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She turned towards the now opening door to find her husband stepping into the room.  
  
"Good morning to you darling. It is wonderful to see you feeling better." He said as he sat on the bed and rubbed her face with one hand. Serenity smiled at him and grabbed his hand with one of her own.  
  
"I will feel better when you let me out of this bed." She whispered in his ear. Endymion brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Right away milady" he said as pulled her out of the confines of the bed. "It is time for you to get up. The children have made it clear they will not survive without you another second." Endymion led her out the door and they started down the hallway. Serenity could already hear the crying from their chambers. It seems the twins had been a handful for the past five days because just as the couple walked into their chambers Mrs. Killian came storming out.  
  
"Thank the lord you are back Mrs. Pendorric. I cannot hand these children for much longer. Darlings they are but one can only handle so much Ma'am. The little ones only want their mother and maybe their father if they are in the mood." The old women gasped as she started down the hall. Endymion and Serenity looked at each other amused before stepping into their chambers. Celestial and Christopher were in their corner playpen smiling at the door. Upon spotting their mother they squealed in delight, both waving their chubby hands in the air begging to be picked up. Serenity rushed over the playpen and picked up both of her children and held them close. Celestial immediately tangled her small hands in her mothers golden hair. Serenity sat down gently on the large four poster bed with her children still in her arms. Their warm bodies were a comfort to her troubled mind as she reviewed what had happened six days earlier.  
  
"Endymion.... We need to talk about what is going on lately. I am getting worried about what has happened around here since we returned." Serenity stated as she looked to her husband. Endymion frowned as she sat next to his wife. Silently he took Christopher from her arms and put him on his knee. Serenity stood up and walked to the nursery while untangling her daughter's hands from her hair. Turning to the window she saw it was about midday. 'Good. The twins can nap while we talk.' She thought as she deposited her now yawning daughter in her crib. After a moment Endymion appeared behind her and put a sleeping Christopher in his own crib.  
  
"What is bothering you so darling? The recent events were just a bad trail of misfortunes." He said as he turned to his young wife. Sky blue eyes locked with dark storm eyes as they silently clashed. Serenity stared at the man in front of her and realized with a sickening horror that she know little about him. Their courtship, if it could really be called one, was short and filled with many unanswered questions. What had she gotten herself into; she had married a man that she barely knew. Now she didn't doubt her love for him nor his for her but still she had been married for over a year and there was still little she knew about him. After their marriage they were rocked by her unexpected early pregnancy that had delayed their return to Pendorric manor. Their doctor had told them it would not be wise for the young women to travel with her unborn child. Serenity sighed as she prepared to voice her thoughts out loud.  
  
"What is bothering me you ask? What is bothering me is how little I know about my family. I am also just a little disturbed by the two attempts on my life in the last week." Serenity hissed at the man staring at her. Her eyes filed with tears, not in fright, but in frustration. "I want to know if it will be safe for me to be able to walk in my own home with out having to watch my back. Most of all I was to know what I have to with this stupid curse everyone keeps referring to." Serenity tried to keep herself from yelling because she didn't want to wake her sleeping daughter and son. Shaking in fury she turned from her husband and let out a shaky breath. Endymion remained silent for many anxious moments before speaking.  
  
"Come darling, I will enlighten you with the tale of this silly curse of Pendorric brides." He said as he put one hand gently on her shaking shoulders. "After I explain this we will have a long talk. You can ask me anything your desire." He whispered in her ear before turning her to face him. Serenity's face was void of emotion as she stared at the wall behind him. Endymion rubbing her face gently with the tips of his fingers, hoping to get her to reply. Serenity remained silent but nodded her head at his offer.  
  
He gently took her hand and looked at her once more before leading her out the door. They wound their way down the bright halls of the manor until they came upon a very familiar portrait. In the center of the room was a life-size portrait of a young woman no older that eighteen. Her light hair was pulled into an elaborate knot at the back of her head, however a few stray strands lingered at her forehead. Her dark blue eyes were staring at her hands in her lap. She was dressed in a fitted blue silk dress that pooled at her feet for she was seated in a chair.  
  
"Lowella Pendorric, my great, great, great grandmother. This portrait was painted just after she was married. She died on her first wedding anniversary, giving birth to her son. This is how the legend started, scared servants started rumors that she was wandering the halls of Pendorric. They said that there was a curse on the young brides because of her, but of course this was not true. Her son's wife lived to a ripe old age as did most of the other brides in the family... save one." Endymion gestured to the picture in front of them.  
  
"It is said that Lowella roamed Pendorric for over two centuries before she grew tired of her wanderings and wanted to be free. This is where my mother, Barbarina comes into the legend." Endymion grabbed his wife's hand again and led her to a part of the house she knew was unused. They stopped just before the hallway split off into two directions. The one on their right led off to a large staircase that descended into an entryway, the left path led towards a long balcony that wound its way to another hallway on the other side of the large chamber.  
  
Endymion led her down the left path, in the center of the balcony wall was a large portrait of a man. He had an air of arrogance about him; his black hair was slicked back in the most perfect manner. His almost black eyes showed no emotion, as if they had died.  
  
"My father." Endymion murmured bitterly, glaring at the portrait. Serenity noticed that both men seemed to carry themselves in the same fashion.  
  
"What was his name?" she questioned, his dark eyes were as memorizing as a storm at sea, and she could not look away from them.  
  
"Petroc... this is where the second half of the legend takes place." Her husband gestured at the railing directly in front of the portrait. Looking closely at the railing Serenity realized that a large part of the wood looked slightly different from the rest of the railing. There was a five foot section of the railing that looked newer that the remaining railing.  
  
"It this where Barbarina..." Serenity trailed off, not wanting to say the obvious.  
  
"It was a tragic accident; she was leaning on the railing when it gave way. She fell..." Endymion turned from his wife and the railing before continuing, "It was later discovered that the wood had rotted out inside the area that gave way.  
  
"Were there any witness?" Serenity questioned as she walked around her husband to face him, she gently rubbed his face with the back of one of her hands.  
  
"There was one, but he was not much use because he is almost blind. Old William Red was cleaning the hall when it happened. When he heard my mother scream as the wood splintered he rushed to the hallway facing the balcony. He said that he was a women standing there, wearing a blue dress, with light hair. Old Red swore up and down that he heard the person say something along the lines of 'I am free now, she will take my place, have my pain.'" Endymion fell silent; Serenity let his words wash over her thoughts.  
  
"Did they know who that person was?" Serenity questioned, Endymion shook his head bitterly.  
  
"No, whom ever it was got away before they could find them. Only old Red saw the person and he is doubted because of his sight." He murmured as he sat on a nearby chair. It seemed that he clearly dreaded telling this story.  
  
"I am sorry if I made you upset darling." The young women said, her eyes locked with his. Endymion grasped one of Serenity's hands and led her closer to him, guided her into a sitting position on the arm of the chair. After seating herself on the arm of the chair Serenity studied the man to the left of her. He seemed deep in thought, like he was searching for what to say. The young mother ran through what he had just told her. Two young women, one died in a way quite a way that was not uncommon in her era, the timing was what had sparked rumors. The second women it seemed like had either been murdered or had suffered a tragic accident. It horrified her that she seemed to be tied into this 'curse'. The last week had brought to her attention that someone wanted her out of the way. Serenity snapped out her thoughts as her husband rubbed her arm in a soothing manner. "Are you alright?" he questioned, looking at her in hopes of reading her face for an answer if she didn't vocalize one.  
  
"I am fine, just thinking about what you said and what has been happening. Sometimes... I...I feel that someone is trying to get me out of the picture." Serenity wiped a stray tear from her face before it coursed a trail down her cheek. It was now impossible to keep her emotions to herself as she started to silently cry out her fears. Endymion gently grasped her around the waist and guided her on to his lap. Serenity grabbed his shirt in a death grip with her left hand; her right hand was shielding her eyes from view. Endymion rubbed her back in a circler motion as she let out her inner feelings to him silently. After a few minutes she stopped her tears and looked at the man conforming her. There were no words to express what she felt at this moment. Endymion positioned one of his arms under her knees and the other on the small of her back before standing up with her in his arms. Serenity let out a shriek in surprise as she was swept up in the air. Endymion chucked at her outburst and pressed his forehead to hers.  
  
"Did I scare you that bad; I thought you would be use to his by now." He teased. Serenity glared at him for a moment before she kissed him quickly on the lips.  
  
"There are many things I still have to get use to darling." She taunted back. The man carrying her seemed confused about her comment but all he did was laugh at her antics.  
  
"You are as terrible as a child sometimes, but I love that part of your personality." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. Serenity tilted her head to one side and studied him for a moment before letting out a giggle. Endymion gripped her closer as he started down the hall towards their chambers. After they arrived at their chambers the young couple first checked on the twins in the next room. They were relived to see that they were still slumbering peacefully, though it would not be for long, neither twin slept for more than 2 hours during their afternoon nap. Endymion and Serenity eventually found themselves enjoying the view of the garden from their window seat. They remained silent until there was a soft knock on the main door of their chambers. Endymion kissed his wife on the forehead before answering the door. At the door was a woman with a few letters in her hand.  
  
"Your mail from this morning Mr. Pendorric. You didn't collect it this morning so Mrs. Chaston asked me to bring these to you." The women handed Endymion the letters and walked from the room. Endymion shuffled through the letters as she closed the door behind the women.  
  
"There is one here for you darling." He said as he handed his wife a slim envelope. Serenity looked at the letter confused; she had never received a letter since coming to Pendorric. Looking at the letter she tried to identify whom it was from but there was no return address. Serenity realized that it looked more like a note than a letter sent through the post. Serenity slit the envelope open and skimmed the short note quickly. It was from Lord Polhorgan; he was sending his regards to Serenity and wished her a speedy recovery. At the end of the note was a post script to stop by anytime so they could finish their chess game. Serenity smiled at the note as she set it aside, it was about time that she did finish that game. It had been a week since they had to cut it short due to Lord Polhorgan becoming ill, Serenity had insisted that they finish when he was feeling better.  
  
"I think I will call on Lord Polhorgan today and finish our Chess game from last week. He seemed really concerned about what happened." She said as she moved to her wardrobe and sorted through her clothing. After a few moments she pulled out her riding outfit and started to change into it.  
  
"You are going now? What about the twins, they are going to wake from their nap soon." Endymion questioned as he watched his wife pull her long hair into a bun at the nap of her neck. Serenity turned to face him with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I am sure you are capable of taking care of your children alone for a few hours. Besides I need to get out of this house for a while, I feel like a caged bird, I need to spread my wings. I will make it up to you I promise." She said as she finished with her hair. Endymion frowned at her for a moment but eventually gathered her in his arms.  
  
"I am sure you will. Have a good time darling. I look forward to hearing all about your visit when you return." He said before kissing her briefly. Serenity smiled once more at him before making her way out the door and down towards the stables to collect her horse. When she reached the stables there was no one in site so she took it upon her self to saddle up the midnight horse. Luna seemed very pleased to see her mistress for she was dancing to be let out of her stall.  
  
"Whoa, easy girl, I will be done in a minute then we will go." Serenity laughed at her horse's antics as she finished the last buckle on the saddle. She climbed expertly onto the saddle, steadying herself she clicked to Luna to walk out of the stable. The horse tossed her head in joy as she pranced down the path away from the manor. Serenity guided the horse down the path that ran parallel to the coast cliff. The waves licked at the cliffs as the tide rose slowly to claim the small beaches that dotted the land below. Serenity watched the land pass her by as she traveled to the Folly on the hill. After ten minutes of riding she finally reached the large Polhorgan Manor. Serenity was greeted by a young boy about 14 years old.  
  
"Welcome Mrs. Pendorric, I will take care of your horse for you." He said as he bowed slightly. Serenity dismounted from her horse and handed the reins to the boy.  
  
"You take good care of her now or she will bite you." She said as she made her way to the door way. The rope bell hung with in inches of her reach but Serenity still had to jump a bit to pull it. Brushing a stray hair out of her eyes she waited for the door to be answered. She didn't have to wait very long, after a moment an older woman answered the door. When she saw Serenity she broke into a large smile and ushered the young women in.  
  
"The Lord will be so pleased that you are here. He enjoys your visits very much; I have not seen him this happy since just before his daughter left. It was very sad when she left here." The old women said as she led Serenity down the hall towards the main hall they always met in.  
  
"Oh, I never know Lord Polhorgan had a family." Serenity was now very interested in what the women had to say.  
  
"Ah, He did, found himself a mighty fine wife back in his day she was the most beautiful women in this area. Most said she just married him for his money which could be true but neither of them let on." The older woman said as they entered the mail hall. It was empty at the moment except for the small table that Serenity was now sitting at.  
  
"What happened to his wife?" she questioned. The old woman shook her head bitterly before answering.  
  
"After she had her daughter she up and left the Lord for a man traveling through the town. I believe he was an aspiring doctor or something like that. Doesn't matter now though because it is all in the past. After his wife left him the Lord raised his daughter on his own, she was such an angel until one day. She met a young man, an artist I believe, they fell in love and eloped. Oh it was so romantic to see them together; anyone could see they were meant for each other..." she swooned before she was cut off.  
  
"That is quite enough Mrs. Baker, my past is not a gossip topic." Hissed a low annoyed voice. Both women turned to the door and saw Lord Polhorgan enter the room. He was scowling are Mrs. Baker as she scurried out of the room. Serenity smiled amused as he joined her at the small table. "A very nice woman but sometimes says more than is needed at certain times." Polhorgan smiled at the young women across from him. "I am pleased to see that you are faring very well. It was quite a shock when you turned up in Pendorric vault earlier this week." Serenity nodded.  
  
"Yes it was quite a shock; I am still uncertain exactly what happened. I am hoping that it was just a horrible mistake on my part. I will never go near the vault again." Serenity shivered as she remembered that night in the vault. She turned to find the chess board the way it had been left a week ago. "Shall we continue with our game? I am itching to finish." She said as she pulled the chess board to the table,  
  
"Ahh, an excellent idea, lets see how much of a challenge you are Mrs. Pendorric." Polhorgan said as he smiled, his eyes light up with excitement. Serenity took up where they had let off. Both players were very talented but Polhorgan seemed to have the upper advantage for he eventually cornered Serenity into a corner. "I believe that is a checkmate my dear. You play very well, you were taught well."  
  
"My mother taught me how to play. I could never beat her at chess, she loved to play, said it reminded her of her father." Serenity smiled at the memories of her mother. She had been a strong person, putting her family above herself. They had struggled on her fathers earnings as an artist but she always found a way to make ends meet. Polhorgan frowned for a moment before opening a drawer and pulled out a small circular, silver frame.  
  
"Look at this for me, Serenity. Then we will need to have a long talk." He said as he handed her the frame. Serenity looked at him confused, he had used her given name for the first time. She accepted the frame and looked at it. What she saw shocked her and made her gasp in shock.  
  
* * *  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
* * *  
  
Author Ramblings: Well what did you all think. If you have any questions please feel free to e-mail me with your questions. My e-mail address is Celestial_Shimmer@hotmail.com. Have a good day and happy reading.  
  
Until next time.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Celestine 


End file.
